Hogochousa
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Dans cete ville la police la plu crainte atend le procès du bras droit du yakusa le plu dangereux. Lui et le temoin sont à surveilé é tou ceci entraîner de nombreuse surprise, le chef va avoir du mal à s'en remettre tjs aussi nul résumé allé lire XD Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: me revoilà !!

disclaimer: Dir en grey, The GazettE, LM.C et Miyavi n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, si c'était pas le cas y'aurais eut du changement XD

couple: plusieur à venir.

Rating T pour plus tard

Résumé: les deux meilleurs équipes de la police la plus crainte et respecté de totue la ville sont charger de surveillé le bras droit du yakusa le plus rechercher avant son procès. Il existe un unique témoin qui pourra plaider contre lui ayant assister à son dernier meutre avant l'arrestation. Un danger cour pour lui les yakusas voudront peut-être sa peau. C'est pour cela qu'il sera protégé et surveillé jusqu'au rocès. Mais son arriver et celui de son avocat va un peu changer le quotidient de notre police, au grand damne du chef.

(toujours aussi nul pour les résumé XD)

voilà sur ceux bonne lecture ^^

____________________________________________________________________________

Ce matin là dans le bâtiment de Hogochousa, l'équipe policère la plus crainte de la ville, régné un grand remu ménage. Le chef avait fait venir ses deux meilleur équipes dans son bureau, chacune composée de trois membres, pour les informer de certaines nouvelles.

-Bon je tiens a vous infomer que le procès de Kabura, le bras droit de Fushichou le fameux yakusa, doit avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. Evidement ses amis ne vont pas rester là sans rien faire, c'est pour cela que je vous demande d'être vigilant et très attentif. L'équipe Aku je vous charge de la surveillance du suspect.

-Pas de problème Kao, fit un gars au cheveux rouge.

Le désigné le regarda avec des yeux noirs. L'autre compris tout de suite son erreur.

-Euh je veux dire compris patron !

-Hum...ensuite pour ce procès nous avons un témoin qui a vu l'un des derniers meutres commis par Kabura, il devra donc témoigné contre lui ce qui fait de lui une personne gênante pour Fushichou. Vous devez devinez la suite.

-Ouai ouai va falloir le protégé c'est ça, fit un grand brun.

-C'est exact, c'est donc vous l'équipe Tokui qui serait chargé de sa protection, mais sachant qu'il fodra le surveillé jour et nuit, cette tâche sera plus particulièrement confié à l'un d'entre vous et j'ai choisi pour cela Maya.

-Rhooo pourquoi lui, bougonna le brun.

-Parce qu'il a déjà été chargé de plusieurs affaires dans ce genre et que c'est le tireur le plus precis de nos membres. D'autres questions ?

-Non, répondirent les agents.

Tous sortirent du burreau sauf l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son chef, qui avait les cheveux plutôt châtain blond. Ce dernier le regarda.

-Die je t'ai déjà demandé d'éviter de m'appellé comme ça devant les autres membres, je sais qu'ils sont au courant pour nous mais ça m'enlève un peu d'autorité si tu fait ça.

-Je le sais mon Kao mais tu c'est dur, tu sais bien à quel point je t'aime, fit le dénommé Die en s'installant sur les genoux de son 'patron' avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas des bureau vitrés.

De leur côté les équipes parlèrent entre elles.

-J'espère qu'on va pouvoir se défouller en tirant sur eux, fit un petit blond avec un sourire malsain.

-Calme toi Kyo on a même pas encore commencer, mais ta raison comme on parle de yakusa ça devrait bougé, on va s'en donner à coeur joie, répondit un brun dans le même état.

-Die est encore avec le boss, on pourrait s'imaginer des trucs mais Kaoru tiens trop a son rôle de leader, il ferait pas de connerie, fit Kyo. Hahaha je sais pas toi Toshiya mais je s'en qu'on va s'éclater cette semaine !!

-T'as trop raison !!

Ils rièrent tout les deux étrangement, ce qui effraya légèrement certaines personnes se trouvant autours d'eux, mais la plupart savait que l'équipe Aku était toujours comme ça, elle n'avait pas peur du danger, c'est pour cela qu'elle était concidéré comme l'atout de Hogochousa.

L'autre équipe, elle était plus dans la précision et la finition.

-Mumf c'est pas juste c'est toujours toi Maya qui a les meilleures affaires, bouda le grand brun.

-Tu c'est bien que c'est le chouchou Miyavi..., répondit un blond, portant un bandana sur le nez.

-Oh arrêter un peu, dit le fameux Maya qui était blond.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux.

-Oh Aoi que nous vaux se plaisir, fit Miyavi.

-Euh salut j'viens vous prévenir que vous devez attendre dans l'entrée l'arrivé du temoins et de son avocat.

-Ok entendu...j'espère qu'ils seront pas long, reprit le brun.

-Miya arrête un peu, commence pas, lui reprocha le bandé.

Aoi qui était lui aussi brun, était le chef de l'administration, en gros il s'occuper de la paperrasse nécessaire au déroulement des enquêtes. Celui-ci les quitta et ils se dirigèrent vers la machine à café. Miyavi en prit un, Maya lui préfèra manger une sucette.

-T'es toujours avec une sucette dans la bouche toi, commença le bandé, et puis avec ta visière toujours vissée sur la tête on te reconné facilement.

-Ouai ben Reita tu peux te taire t'as toujours quelques chose sur le nez, se défendit l'autre blond.

-C'est vrai que vous passer pas inaperçut tout les deux, fit Miyavi en buvant son verre.

Ce qui coupa court à leur discution.

Ils restèrent là, accollé au mur, observant ce qui les entourés. Reita était plus particulièrement interressait par les bureaux des deux personnes se chargeant des dossiers et spécialiser dans l'informatique.

-Reita ne me dit pas que tu matte encore Ruki, dit Maya.

-Ben si ça se voit nan, alors notre informaticien te fait craqué ? Demanda Miyavi.

-En tout cas c'est pas le même style que toi, reprit le blond.

En effet celui-ci était brun, les cheveux ondulé, il avait des lunettes et était habillé d'un costume, la veste ouverte, quelque chose de très classe sans doute ce qui était plus conforme de porté.

-Ouai peut-être mais c'est pas pire qu'Uruha, je comprend pas ils travaillent ensemble mais lui il est en cuissarde rose/violet on a le droit de porter ça ici ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

-Oh Shinya, ben à première vu on peux s'habiller comme on veux et puis c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, répondit le brun.

-Ouai bon j'vous laisse j'ai du boulot.

-Ah, quoi donc ? Demanda Maya.

-Je travail sur le mort que ma ramener Kyo, il est dans un sale état, répondit le châtain, spécialiste des morts, en s'éloignant

-Hahahaha ça m'étonne qu'à moitié ça, rigola Reita.

-Bon reprenont notre conversation, alors il te plait Ruki ? Questionna vivement Miyavi.

-Ouai c'est vrai je le trouve irrésistiblement attirant.

-Hey fait gaffe tu va lui faire peur, se moqua Maya.

-Pff n'importe quoi, tu verras je suis sur qu'on peux très bien s'entendre, répondit Reita.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de sujets divers et varié passant par les missions ou encore la vie privé, jusqu'à ce qu'Aoi revienne vers eux accompagné de deux personnes.

-Bon les gars je vous présente donc le temoin et son avocat.

Sur ce il les laissa et se rendis dans le bureau de ses associés.

L'un des arrivants étaient châtain avec plusieur reflets, l'autre était plus petit et brun.

Le petit brun souria et fit les présentation.

-Bonjour, je m'appel Kai et voici Aiji c'est lui le témoin à protégé.

Les agents les regarder, les deux souriaient comme si tout ceci ne leur fesait pas peur.

Maya regarder son nouveau protégé avec attention, Miyavi lui se concentré plus sur l'avocat.

-Alors moi je m'appel Reita, lui c'est Miyavi et celui qui sera chargé de ta protection rapproché c'est Maya, annonça le bandé.

-Enchanté.

-Bon je vais vous laisser alors, Aiji si y'a un soucis tu m'appel d'accord, fit Kai.

-Vous vous en aller comme ça ? Vous avez pas peur d'être vous aussi prit pour cible ? Demanda le brun.

-Ca fait parti de mon métier, je fait ça pour aider les autres, souria l'avocat. Si vous êtes si inquiet pour moi voilà mon numéros.

Et sur ce il partit laissant un Miyavi stupéfié.

-Euh Miyavi ça va ? Questionna Reita.

-Oh il est trop kawaiiiii !!! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et généreux. En plus j'ai sont numéros...il est courageux de pas avoir peur...ça m'inquiète quand même...

-Kai à toujours était comme ça, il aime aidé les autres mais il veux rien en échange, dit le témoin.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna le grand brun.

-Oui je le connais depuis le lycée et pour cette affaire il ne me fait rien payer, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je vois....je vais aller demander au boss si je peux pas me chargé de lui, l'escorter pour certains moments.

Miyavi partit donc en direction du bureau du patron sous le regard amusé et étonné des autres.

-Bon Maya je te laisse avec ton protégé, je vais y aller j'vous dit à demain, fit Reita.

Il fila donc vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui laissant la Maya et son témoin.

-Je trouve que vous avez du courage de faire ça et de le prendre avec le sourire, dit le blond.

-J'ai été eduqué comme ça et puis appel moi Aiji, fit le dénommé avec un sourire.

-Bon d'accord mais seulement si tu m'appel Maya.

-D'accord.

-On va aller chez moi, si jamais t'as des questions tu me demande d'accord.

-Entendu.

De son côté Miyavi était dans le bureau de Kaoru, celui-ci était assis et attender la raison de cette visite.

-Alors Miyavi pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

-Oui alors voilà...je voulais vous demandez si je pouvait assurer occasionnellement la protection de l'avocat du temoin.

-Je ne sais pas, il l'a demander ?

-Euh....non....pas vraiment...

-Alors pourquoi veux tu faire ça ?

-Mais c'est aussi une cible potentielle voyon ! Je ne veux pas me dire qu'il est mort alors que je pouvait faire quelque chose !

Kaoru le regarda, il était vraiment déterminer.

-Bon et bien soite je veux bien mais uniquement si il est d'accord je ne veux pas qu'on dise qu'on arsselle les gens pour leur sécurité.

-Oh merci beaucoup patron !

C'est heureux qu'il sortit du bureau et rentra chez lui. Le soir il regarda une dernière fois le numéros inscrit sur le bout de papier donner par cet avocat et il s'endormit en se promettant de l'appellé le lendemain.

Maya quand a lui accueilli sont nouveau colocataire provisoire dans son appartement.

-Alors voilà, fait comme chez toi, je te laisse ma chambre je prendrais le canapé.

-Tu es sur ?

-Mais oui voyon, range tes affaires j'vais préparer le diner.

Après avoir ranger ses affaires Aiji se dirigea vers la cuisine et il découvrit un Maya en train de s'énervé contre son plat qui était raté.

-Rhaa c'est pas vrai...oh excuse moi mais j'ai loupé mon coup, fit Maya en riant un brin gêné.Je suis pas très doué en cuisine.

Aiji rigola.

-Laisse moi faire, je me sentirais moins inutile comme ça.

-Mais...

-Ah non pas de mais.

Le châtain commença à regarder les différents placard et tomba sur une réserve de sucettes.

-Héhé euh oui je suis un peu accro aux sucettes, reprit le blond encore gêné.

C'est vrai que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un autre que ses amis du boulot qui venait dans son appart.

-Oh c'est pas grave mais tu devrais faire attention aux caries, souria Aiji.

-Oui je sais.

Le châtain se mit donc au travail et prépara un bon petit plat qui était vraiment délicieux.

-Wouah c'était super bon, j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi succulent depuis longtemps.

-Oh merci si je peut être utile, j'vais faire la vaisselle...

-Ah non c'est moi.

Aucun des deux ne voulant séder c'est donc à deux qu'ils la firent.

A la fin de soirée chacun allèrent se coucher après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus et qu'il vous aura donner envie de lire la suite.

Merci d'avance pour ceux qui me laisserons une tite review ^^

kisu kisu


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou c'ets re moi ^^ alors voilà le deuxième chap pour ce qui suive, je remerci ceux qui m'ont laisser une reviews, ça vous plait ? vous arriver à me lire ? Y'a pas trop de faute ? que des questions existentielle XD

donc ben pareil que la dernière fois ça à pas changer depuis le temps XD non non Aiji n'est toujours pas à moi mais je m'accroche !! XD

bonne lecture !!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain, dans l'appartement de Maya, celui-ci était dans le cuisine attendant que son protégé ne se lève. Il avait déjà prit son petit déjeuner et il était maintenant presque 11h00, il se demandait si Aiji dormait encore, heureusement il avait prévenu qu'ils ne se rendraient au boulot que vers 14h00. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il entra sans frappé. Il le retrouva torse nu en train de s'habiller.

-Oh excuse moi, fit Maya gêné et refermant la porte.

-C'est pas grave, t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux rentrer, répondit Aiji.

-Euh je...je voulais juste savoir si t'étais réveiller.

Aiji ouvrit la porte enfin habiller.

-Désolé je suis un lève tard, dit le châtain en s'excusant.

-C'est pas grave mais t'as loupé le p'tit déj', souria le blond.

-Tant pis je me ratraperais sur le repas, rigola Aiji. Tu veux que je prépare le diner ?

-Non je veux pas te déranger t'es chez moi pourquoi ce serait toi qui ferais ça ?

-Ben pour t'aider.

-T'es vraiment gentil...

-Merci.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter un peu.

-Dis moi Aiji t'as de la famille ici où tu vis seul ? Demanda le blond.

-Je vis seul enfin en parti.

-Oh t'habites sans doute avec ta petite amie alors.

-Non j'heberge juste de la famille de temps en temps quand ils viennent me voir, j'ai pas de copine.

-Oh c'est dommage, elles passent à côté de quelqu'un de génial, reprit Maya.

-Ha ha ha exagère pas voyons.

-Ben si après tout on se connait pas depuis longtemps et t'es vraiment gentil avec moi, tu propose ton aide alors que c'est moi qui suis chargé de toi, donc t'es quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est vraiment sympas à toi de me dire ça mais de toute façon je suis pas interressais par les filles...ça te gêne pas au moins ?

Le blond fut surprit mais souria à l'annonce de cette information.

-Non pas du tout t'inquiète pas j'ai un ami qui l'ai aussi.

-Tant mieu, j'aurais eu peur que tu me regarde plus de la même façon autrement.

-De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance.

Pour le repas c'est Maya qui s'en chargea, malheureusement ce ne fut pas une grande réussite. Ce qui le démoralisa un peu.

-J'en ai marre je suis vraiment pas doué en cuisine....

-Mais c'est pas grave c'est pas raté complétement et puis si tu veux je t'apprendrais à faire de bon petits plats, fit Aiji avec un sourire.

Ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle en riant, en parlant et ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à Hogochousa. Là bas ils retrouvèrent les reste de la bande sauf un.

-Salut Rei, Die, Toshi et euuuh Kyo mais qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ça dans tes mains ! Fit Maya un peu surprit. TUveux tuer qui ?

En effet Kyo tenait une hache dans les mains.

-Personne pour le moment, c'est une arme qu'on a confisquer c'est tout.

-Ouai ben tu serais gentil de ranger ça tu vas en effrayer quelques uns sinon, reprit Maya.

-Oh ça va hein...

Et il partit la rangeait.

-Alors c'est lui le temoin ? Demanda Die.

-Ouai, il s'appelle Aiji, répondit le blond.

-Enchanté.

Shinya arriva vers eux un peu crevé.

-Alors Shin on a pas l'air en forme, fit Die.

-Ouai ben c'est votre faute aussi avec les corps que vous rammené, en plus souvent en mauvaise état, ben moi j'ai du boulot, répondit le châtain.

-Que veux tu on fait bien notre boulot ! Fit Toshiya.

-Ouai bon j'y vais je doit remettre mes résultats à Aoi pfiou.

-Bon nous on va retrouver Kyo pour savoir qui c'est qui prend le premier tour de garde pour notre suspect, aller a plus, fit le roux en s'éloignant avec Toshiya.

-Tu crois qu'on aura le droit de le martyrsé psychiquement ? Dit le brun qu'on entendais de loin.

Ils laissèrent en plan Reita, Maya et Aiji.

-Euh désolé...ils sont un peu spécial mais très éfficace, fit Maya.

-Pas grave sont marrent.

-Ca depend ce qu'on appel marrent, reprit Reita en s'éloignant lui aussi.

-Hey Rei il est où Miyavi ? Demanda l'autre blond.

-Je sais pas, il a pas dit qu'il serait en retard pourtant, continua-t-il en ne regardant pas où il aller.

-Rei fait attention ! Le prévient Maya.

Mais trop tard il venait de rentrait dans quelqu'un. Cette personne fit tombé toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait en main.

Reita s'accroupis donc pour les rammassé et s'excusa.

-Oh pardon je regarder pas où j'aller, attend je vais t'aider.

-Euh c'est pas grave laisse je vais y faire, répondit l'autre personne qui était en faite Ruki.

Alors qu'ils rammassaient le tout leur mains se touchèrent, mais pas frôler hein Rei avait carrement sa mains sur celle du brun. Ils relevèrent leur regard pour se regarder dans les yeux, Ruki rougis gêné, Reita lui sourit le trouvant encore plus mignon comme ça. Ils se relevèrent et le blond remis en main tout ce qu'il avait ramassé.

-Tiens et excuse moi encore, souria-t-il.

-Euh je merci...

Et le petit brun retourna à son travail non s'en regarder une dernière fois celui qui l'avait bousculer.

Reita lui était très heureux.

-Et ben quand tu disait hier que tu aller bien d'entendre avec lui j'pensais pas que tu lui rentrerais dedans pour ça, rigola Maya.

-Ouai ouai..., répondit Reita encore sous le charme de la personne dont il rêvé.

-Bon je pense qu'on devrait le laisser, tu viens Aiji j'vais aller voir le patron, déjà pour lui demander où est-ce qu'à bien put passer Miya et pour te le présenter.

-D'accord je te suit.

De leur côté notre équipe Aku était en train de tirer au sors le premier a surveiller Kabura.

-Bon si ça dérange personne j'aimerais bien ne pas être de fin de soirée..., fit Die.

-Ca m'étonne pas....occuper à autre chose hein..., lui dit Toshiya avec un clin d'oeil.

-Ouai héhé je prend l'aprème alors, reprit le roux.

-Alors moi le matin ! Continua Toshi.

-Et bien sur c'est moi qui est le droit à la soirée, gromela Kyo en jouant avec son flingue.

-Te plein pas t'as toute ta journée et puis c'est pas toute la nuit moi je viens vers 6h, fit le brun.

-Et puis c'est que pour une semaine, continua Die.

-Ouai ouai d'accord....

-Aller pour la peine on va aller s'entraîner au tir, reprit le brun en emmenant le blond avec lui, bon Die on te laisse amuse toi bien avec ton nouvel ami.

Et les deux amis partirent en rigolant.

Maya quand à lui arriva devant la porte de son boss et frappa.

-Oui entrer.

-Euh bonjour patron je viens vous présenter Aiji c'est lui le témoin, fit Maya en rentrant suivi du désigné.

-Enchanté, dit Aiji.

-Oh bonjour, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, je vois que vous aller bien j'espère que Maya s'occupe bien de vous. Ne vous soucié de rien on est la pour se charger de tout.

-Patron...

-Ne vous inquièté pas je vais très bien, Maya s'occupe bien de moi et j'ai confiance en vous, souria le châtain.

-Entendu, autre chose Maya ?

-Euh oui vous savez pas où se trouve Miyavi, il est pas venu.

-Hum hier il m'a demander si il pouvait surveiller l'avocat, je lui est donné la permission mais seulement si celui-ci était d'accord.

-Oh... bien merci, on vous laisse alors, reprit le blond en sortant.

-Ton ami à l'air de s'interressé au mien, souria Aiji.

-On dirai, ça te dirais de faire un tour dans nos locaux ?

-Oui avec plaisir !

Il l'emmena donc dans les différents bureaux lui présentant ses collègues. Ils arrivèrent en dernier, au stand de tir où se trouver Toshiya et Kyo.

-Ouah ils sont vachement doué, fit Aiji.

-T'aimerais que je t'apprene a tirer ? Lui demanda Maya.

-Oui pourquoi pas, répondit son protégé.

-Alors on fait comme ça je t'apprend à tirer et toi tu m'apprend la cuisine, dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

-Ca marche, reprit le châtain en la lui prenant.

-OUAI t'en as besoin en plus ! Cria Toshiya derrière la vitre.

-Oh ça va Toshi.

-Hé hé hé.

En fin de journée, ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Maya, alors que Kyo se résigna à aller prendre son tour de garde.

Ruki était avec son ami Uruha en train de parler en rangeant les derniers dossier.

-Alors raconte plus en détail, donc il t'est rentré dedans, puis en t'aidant à ramasser il t'as toucher la main et il t'as regarder en souriant, ouah mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Uruha content pour son ami.

-Peut-être mais, je sais pas si je l'interresse après tout il est trop bien pour moi...

Soudain quelqu'un frappa et ouvrit la porte du bureau, alors que Ruki était derrière celle-ci.

-Coucou tout le monde, oh Uruha tu sais où est Ruki ? Demanda Reita.

Celui-ci sentit son coeur battre plus fort lorsque celui-ci parla de lui.

-Oui je crois que t'as failli l'assomer avec la porte, rigola Uruha.

Le blond se retourna.

-Oh pardon pardon, je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui...

-C'est..c'est pas grave.

-Alors mon cher Reita que nous veux ta visite ? Demanda le châtain.

-Je voulais demander à Ruki si demain il voudrait bien passer l'après-midi avec moi, en plus j'ai encore un truc à me faire pardonner là, répondit Reita en regardant le désigné avec un sourire gêné.

-Je...moi...t'es sur que tu veux passer ton après-midi avec moi ? Questionna le brun comme si tout ça était irréel.

-Ben oui à moins que tu soit occuper, reprit le bandé.

-Non...non...je...ça serait avec plaisir, dit Ruki en souriant les joues légèrement rouge.

-Tant mieu, je vous laisse a demain Ruki....j'ai hâte d'y être...., fit Reita en repartant.

Ruki ne bouger plus, il tenait fort contre lui le dossier qu'il avait en main.

-Mais c'est génial !! s'exclama Uruha, je crois bien que tu lui plait...

-Je...je...tu crois ?

-Mais oui t'as vu comment il te regarder et puis il t'as demander de passer l'après midi avec lui, je trouve que ça pourrait ressemblait à un rendez-vous, reprit le châtain.

-On verra...j'espère que t'as raison, j'aimerais pas me faire de faux espoirs....

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent leur soirée en finissant de ranger les dossiers avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

La soirée de Maya et Aiji fut tranquille ils avaient décider de commander une pizza et ils la mangèrent devant un bon film. Kyo lui sentait qu'il allait drôlement s'ennuyé, il devait garder l'oeil ouvert toute la nuit au cas où, le suspect lui pouvait dormir au moins. Il rumina son mécontentement et s'amusa avec son arme. Vers 00h00 il alla chercher l'ordinateur portable de Shinya et il se regarda plusieurs films d'horreurs. Malheureusement pour Kabura il rigolait très fort donc pour dormir ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal.

Et Miyavi me diriez vous, ben il se réveilla tard et après manger il décida d'appeller l'avocat.

-Oui allo ?

-Euh bonjour je euh vous êtes bien Kai, l'avocat d'Aiji ?demanda Miyavi.

-Oui bien sur, vous êtes de Hogochousa c'est ça, vous vouliez savoir si c'était bien mon numéros.

-Euh je...non.

-Ah, vous voulez me forcer à prendre un garde du corps.

-Non...non je...je voulez juste vous demandez si vous accepteriez que je vous protège mais vous avez raison je peux pas vous forcer si vous voulez pas.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? Demanda Kai étonné.

-Et ben je...je sais pas trop, je vous trouve vraiment très courageux de ne pas avoir peur. Mais si jamais il vous arrivez quelque chose je me le pardonnerais pas alors que je pouvais l'empêcher.

Kai n'en revenait pas c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se soucié autant de lui alors qu'ils ne se connaisaient presque pas pour pas dire non. Et tout ça l'ému beaucoup qu'il ne put rien répondre.

-Je...je....excusez moi j'aurais pas du, désolé du dérangement, fit Miyavi prêt a racrocher.

-Non ! Non attendez je...je...j'aimerais vous revoir je...vous êtes vraiment très gentil et je..., Kai était tellement ému qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

-Vous...c'est vrai ?

-Oui...et appelez moi Kai...

-D'accord Kai mais pas de vous alors moi c'est Miyavi mais tu peux m'appeler Miya si tu veux.

-Je...entendu...

-Je...est-ce que tu aimerais que l'on se voit demain ? Mais t'es pas obligé...

-Je...ça me ferais très plaisir....

-Euh où voudrais tu que l'on se retrouve ?

-Euh...il y a un beau parc où j'aime beaucoup m'y promener...il s'appel Shinzen...ça te convien ?

-Bien sur avec plaisir.

-Si tu as un problème pour me retrouver tu pourras toujours me téléphoner.

-Merci mais je pense ne pas avoir de problème, je ne peux pas oublier une personne comme toi.

-Je...je...

-Bon je doit raccroché, je suis très heureux de pouvoir te revoir, à demain.

-...a demain...

Et il raccrocha donc son téléphone et s'étalla sur son lit en criant de joie. Il allait le revoir c'était formidable. C'est très exité qu'il alla se coucher ce soir là, attendant impatiement le lendemain.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin du chap j'espère qu'il vous à plut, les autres sont plus long ^^'' et meilleur selon moi XD

merci d'avance pour ceux qui mettent des reviews kisu kisu !!


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou voilà donc le 3° chap de cette fic (vou lorié deviné XD )

bon j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant (on dit que l'espoire fait vivre XD )

je tenais quand même à précisé que cette fic vien d'un rêve que j'avais fait et qui est devenue cette drôle d'histoire XD

bon sur ce bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, chez Maya, Aiji c'était réveiller plus tôt et avait empreinter la salle de bain directement après le petit déjeuner. Maya était installé sur la canapé en attendant son tour. Lorsque son protégé ressorti une serviette autour du cou et de sa taille fine, de l'eau perlant sur son visage et son torse, il ne put qu'ouvrir bêatement sa bouche au spectacle qui s'offrais à lui. Il le trouva tout bonnement magnifique et laissa ses yeux vaguaient sur le corp qu'il avait devant lui.

-Voilà Maya c'est bon tu peut y aller, dit Aiji en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Celui-ci secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Ok j'y vais. Si jamais tu as un problème tu m'appel au pire tu rentre je ne ferme pas la porte d'accord.

Le châtain hocha de la tête.

Après plusieurs minutes le blond ressorti, lui tout habiller, et remarqua Aiji assis en train de lire un livre. Il allait lui demander de quoi il s'agissait lorsque son portable sonna.

-Oui allo ?

-Allo Maya, c'est Reita.

-Oh Reita...mais pourquoi tu m'appel on va bien se voir tout à l'heure non ?

-Ben non justement c'est pour t'informer que j'occupe mon après-midi à quelque chose de plus interressant que de faire le garde du corps de ton protégé.

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu racconte ?

-J'vais passer l'aprème avec Ruki alors je suis désolé mais tu comprendra que je ne vienne pas.

-Oh le lacheur ! Plaisanta Maya.

-Héhé que veux tu l'amour avant tout...tu devrais faire pareil, j'ai apprit que notre cher Miya avait un faible pour l'avocat et que c'est parce qu'il devait lui demander si il pouvait le surveillé qu'il était pas venu hier, ha ha ha.

-Ouai...hey ! Mais attend qu'entend tu part tu devrais faire pareil ?

-Hum ben juste que tu te trouve quelqu'un...ah moins que notre témoin te fasse craqué...

-Mais mais n'importe quoi toi ! Fit Maya alors qu'il devenait rouge.

-Ouai...bon faut que je te laisse faut que je me prépare après tout Ruki mérite que je soit au top pour lui, j'vais le chercher à 14h trop impatient, aller a plus.

Il raccrocha a un Maya essayant de reprendre une teinte normale.

-Ca va Maya t'es un peu rouge.

-Euh oui oui ça va...bon on dirais qu'on va être tout seul aujourd'hui, Reita est occuper avec Ruki.

-Euh occuper comment ça..., fit Aiji qui commença lui aussi à virer au rouge.

-Mais pas ça voyon...il passe l'après-midi ensemble voilà.

-Euh excuse moi héhé..., reprit le châtain gêné.

-C'est rien voyon bon en tout cas je vais pas te faire retourner a Hogochousa, tu aimerais faire quoi ?

-Bah d'habitude je vais au parc Shinzen avec Kai mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose qui te plaise aussi. Hum...oh je sais je connait un salon de thé/confiserie qui propose plein d'activitées tu aimerais ?

-Je...mais faut pas choisir quelque chose par rapport à moi voyon.

-Mais si autant qu'on s'amuse tout les deux non ? Et je suis sur que ça te plairais, souria Aiji.

-Si tu insiste d'accord on fait comme ça.

-Super !

La fin de matinée passa plus ou moins rapidement selon la personne qui attendait.

Débutont par Miyavi, il arriva au parc vers 14h30 et chercha du regard le petit brun. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le retrouver assis sur un banc en train de regarder le vide. Il s'approcha donc et le salua.

-Bonjour.

Kai releva soudainement la tête vers la personne qui avait dit cela, il rougis mais lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Je...je suis en retard désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

-C'est pas grâve, j'ai un peu l'habitude de venir ici seul quand Aiji n'est pas là.

Miyavi le regarda, il avait malgrès ses sourires, qui d'ailleur le fesait litérallement fondre, un regard triste. Il aurait eu envi de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il hésita, après tout il ne se connaissait pas.

-Moi je suis vraiment très heureux d'être là avec toi.

-Merci.

Ils marchèrent un moment en discutant.

-Euh...je voulais te dire quelque chose, euh je sais pas si tu ressent la même chose, tu va peut-être me trouver un peu stupide mais même si on se connait pas bien je t'aime beaucoup. T'es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et Aiji nous a dit du bien de toi et je peux le confirmer, dit Miyavi en lui souriant.

-Je...merci mais je sais pas si c'est bien vrai ce que tu dit..., répondit Kai rouge de gêne.

-Pourquoi ça serait faut, tu es avocat et malgrès tout le poids que cela peut t'apporter tu souris, tu aide Aiji gratuitement malgrès le risque que tu peut prendre sans emmetre le besoin d'être protégé. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de courageux et de formidable.

-Mais...mais c'est toi ici celui qui s'expose le plus au danger, tu fait parti des deux meilleures équipes d'Hogochousa, vous traqué les yakusa et traité de nombreuses affaires dont plusieurs étaient très risquer...c'est moi qui devrais te faire tout ces compliments, reprit le petit brun ému à nouveau par tout ce que venait de dire Miyavi qui était tellement gentil.

-Merci...

-Je...et je voulais te dire moi aussi je...je t'aime beaucoup...jamais personne ne m'a fait autant de compliments et ne s'interresse autant à moi...

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Miyavi.

-Oui...j'ai souvent était seul...je....excuse moi de t'embêter avec ça...

-Mais non au contraire je suis content d'apprendre à te connaître. Moi d'habitude je suis un bout en train, j'aime beaucoup m'amuser mais quand je suis avec toi je me sent tranquille, apaisé et juste d'être avec toi me rend heureux, fit Miyavi gêné de cet aveux.

-Oh...je....merci.

Ils continuèrent à parler, échangeant de nombreux sourires jusqu'à un marchant de glaces, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder.

-Tu aimerais en prendre une ? Demanda Miyavi.

-Mais non en plus j'ai pas prit d'argent.

-Je te la paye voyon alors quelle parfum ?

-Euh...vanille ! Répondit-il en souriant.

-Entendu...monsieur deux glace à la vanilles s'il vous plait.

Le marchant les lui tendis, il le remercia et paya avant de repartir.

-Toi aussi t'aime la vanille ? Questionna le grand brun.

-Oui c'est mon parfum préfèré.

-Comme moi, fit Miyavi avec un sourire, on a des points communs.

A un moment Kai se mit un peu de glace sur le nez, ce que Miyavi remarque tout de suite.

-Oh tu en as sur le nez, attend je vais l'enlever, rigola-t-il en passant son doigt dessus puis le mettant à sa bouche.

L'avocat devint rouge.

La fin de l'après-midi passa très rapidement, il fallait donc se séparer, à regret.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je rentre chez moi...j'ai passer une super journée en ta compagnie merci, dit Miyavi.

-Moi aussi...

-Je...tu vas peut-être penser que j'exagère mais...tu voudrais bien qu'on se revoit ?

-Mais oui avec plaisir...j'aime être en t'a compagnie...je...si demain j'ai rien de prévu...je...j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec toi...

-C'est vrai ?

-Je...oui...je te téléphonerais pour te confirmer d'accord ?

-Oui, fit Miyavi heureux en l'embrassant sur la joue sous le coup de l'émotion, à demain.

Et il partit, laissant un Kai la main sur la joue d'abord étonné puis son visage s'éclairant d'un beau sourire. C'est dans cet état que lui aussi retourna chez lui.

Reita quand à lui fut à l'heure, à 14h devant la porte de son brun. Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Le propiétaire de l'appartement lui ouvrit et le blond put profité de la vue que lui laissait la chemise blanche de Ruki ouverte sur les premiers boutons, avec un pantalon de la même couleur (attention au taches). Lui portait une chemise blanche, une veste noir et le pantalon de la même couleur. Chacun c'était fait beau pour 'sortir' avec l'autre.

-Salut Ruki tu va bien ?

-Oui, merci et toi ?

-Encore mieu depuis que je t'ai devant moi.

Ruki rougis.

-Euh...tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose avant ? Demanda le brun.

-Avec plaisir, souria Reita.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Ruki servit les boisson et ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Ca ne gêne pas tes amis de pas rester avec eux pour votre mission ?

-Mais non, je les ai prévenu et de plus c'est plus à Maya de se chargé de ça, et puis Miyavi fait pareil alors...

-Ah ?

-Ouai mais c'est pas important, alors dit moi ça te dit d'aller faire un tour en ville ?

-Euh oui avec plaisir.

Après leur verres fini, ils allèrent donc dans les rues de la ville. Beaucoup de filles et de mecs se retournèrent sur leur passage. Peut-être par leur beautée, ou le bandeau sur le nez du blond ou tout bonnement car on penser qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils parlaient et se moquaient de se qui les entourés, Reita aimant faire rougir son petit brun, lui souriant tout le temps. Ils restèrent ensemble jusque vers 18h30 ne voyant pas le temps passer en la compagnie de l'autre.

-Oh il est déjà cette heure, faut que je rentre j'ai encore rien préparer à manger, dit Ruki.

-C'est vrai ? Ben pas de soucis je t'invite au resto.

-Je...mais t'es pas obliger tu sais...

-Si j'insiste, aller viens je connait un super bon restaurant.

Et sur ce il l'entraîna à sa suite. Quelque temps plus tard il se retrouvèrent assis à une table dans un restaurant dont l'ambiance était très romantique.

-Je....t'était pas obligé tu sais...vraiment...

-Mais si et oubli pas que je doit me faire pardonner, j'ai failli t'assomer deux fois et c'est grave.

-Mais non...

-Si j'y tiens.

Ils commandèrent leur plats.

-Je voulait te dire Ruki je te trouve vraiment très beau dans cette tenue, fit Reita.

-Je....merci, répondit celui-ci en rougissant.

Avant les desserts, une femme passa dans le restaurant, vendant des roses rouges. Reita l'interpela.

-Excusez moi, mademoiselle, j'aimerais une rose s'il vous plait.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui, il paya et tendis la rose à Ruki.

-Tiens Ruki c'est pour toi, fit-il en souriant.

Ruki la saisis en rougissant, c'était lui où il fesait chaud.

-Je...merci Reita elle est magnifique.

-Tu mérite le mieu.

Le rouge monta très vite au visage du brun.

Certaine personnes présentent les regardèrent mais seulement la vue de l'autre les occuper.

Au desert, Reita regarder en souriant Ruki déguster avec gourmandise sa coupe glaçée, alors que lui avait choisi une pâtisserie.

Vers 22h30, le blond raccompagné son ami chez lui, ils se dire au revoir sur le pallier de la porte.

-Bon voilà, je vais devoir retourner chez moi, j'ai passer un très bon moment avec toi, j'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça ? Demanda Reita.

-Oui...avec plaisir...

Le bandé lui saisi une main l'apporta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

-Bonne nuit, a demain.

Et il repartit, Ruki quand à lui avait le coeur qui battait fort, une main poser sur son coeur. Il mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits et de rentrer à son tour.

Maya et Aiji, eux, se présentèrent au salon de thé qui se nommer Etsuraku. Ils s'instalèrent à une table et commandèrent deux boisson chaudes, une tissane et un chocolat chaud. D'ailleur quand celui-ci arriva Maya en avait l'eau à la bouche, il était surmonté de chantilly avec des pépites de chocolat, un filet de chocolat chaud et à côté des marshmallo pour tremper dedans.

-Ouah c'est super, ça à l'air délicieux, fit Maya des étoiles dans les yeux à sa première bouchées.

-Ah tu vois que j'étais sur que ça te plairait, souria Aiji.

-Oh oui, je déclare maintenant cet endroit comme ma troisième maison, rigola le blond.

-T'es gourmand toi, continua le châtain en souriant devant la bouille enfantine que fesait son vis à vis.

-Oui et très fière de l'être !

Aiji regarda, la carte qui monter l'animation d'aujourd'hui.

-Oh regarde Maya, il y a une dégustation bandé de confiseries et si tu gagnes t'a une coupe spéciale offerte.

-Hum ? Fit le désigné avec sa cuillère dans la bouche.

-Tu devrais y participer, je suis sur que tu gagnerait.

-Muu je sais pas j'ai pas envie si je suis tout seul...

Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux quelques temps plus tard pour savoir si le concour les interresseraient.

-Bonjours messieur, voulez participer à notre animation, il faut être deux, un qui goûte l'autre qui fait goûter et note les réponses. Ensuite quand tout le monde à répondu on regarde les résultats et on annonce le gagnant. Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Je sais pas tu veux tenter ou pas Maya, j't'en voudrais pas si t'a pas envie.

-Ben si tu viens avec moi, d'accord on s'incrit.

-Je vais prendre vos noms et je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Ils se levèrent et s'installèrent à la table qu'elle leur désigna, une fois leur nom donner et qu'Aiji est bandé les yeux du blond, l'animation commença. Il y avait plusieurs binomes en compétition. Mais le châtain se moquait de perdre ou de gagner après tout, ce qui l'interressait c'était de s'amuser avec son ami, après tout oui maintenant il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis. Il aimait bien mettre chaque confiseries dans la bouche tentante du blond, il souriait à chaque moue que celle-ci fesait quand Maya réfléchissait. Il donnait les réponses assez vite et facilement. A la fin du jeux chacun retourna s'assoir à sa place, attendant les résultats.

-Je te remercie de bien avoir voulu y faire avec moi, dit Aiji.

-Ben de rien mais t'avais raison je me suis bien amusé et en plus je pouvait manger des sucreries, plaisanta Maya, même si certaines n'étaient pas très bonne.

-Alors je suis très heureux, répondit le châtain.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis les résultats furent annoncés par une des serveuses.

-Alors les gagnants de notre dégustation sont « Maya et Aiji » félicitation !

Ils furent applaudis et tos se retournèrent vers eux alors qu'une autres serveuses apporta une coupe glacée qu'elle mit devant le blond.

-Voilà votre prix on vous offre en exclusivité notre coupe estival 'délice de fruit': sorbet orange, abricot, pêche avec de bon morceaux de fruit le tou surmontés de chantilly fait maison dans laquelle nous avons rajouté des zestes d'orange. Bon appetti.

Elle s'en alla laissant un Maya ouvrant de grand yeux.

-Euh....rassure moi c'est pas tout pour moi ça ? J'vais jamais réussir à tout manger, tu veux bien m'aider. Regarde une cuillère pour moi....hum et une pour toi..., fit-il en montrant sa cuillère à son protégé.

Celui-ci la prit en bouche puis fit remarquer.

-Si on fait comme ça on est encore là ce soir.

-Oui tu as raison je vais en demander une autre, tu peux garder la mienne...excusez moi mademoiselle on peux avoir une cuillère de plus...merci.

Ils mangèrent donc avec plaisir leur trophé. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et ne rentrèrent que vers 18h après avoir payer évidement mais bien sur ils ne mangèrent pas grand chose le soir.

Alors qu'il était endormis depuis un moment, Aiji entendis des bruits alors qu'il était 00h00 passer. Doucement il se leva et se dirigea dans le salon, il trouva Maya en train de pleurer en sortant des toilettes.

-Maya...qu'est-ce qui va pas ? S'inquièta Aiji.

-Je...je suis malade...me send pas bien...j'ai manger trop de cochoneries et voilà..., répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Aiji alla le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforta.

-Oh excuse moi je suis tellement désolé c'est ma faute.

-Mais non j'aurais pas du y manger...

-Attend dit pas ça, aller va dans la chambre tu sera mieux installer que sur le canapé, je vais te chercher quelque chose pour que tu aille mieu.

Le blond préfèra ne pas trop désobéir. Aiji lui ramena de quoi le guérir, celui-ci prit le médicament.

Aiji voyait bien que malgrès tout ça n'allait pas bien, il s'installa donc aussi sur le lit et le reprit dans ses bras en commençant à le bercer doucement, lui carressant le dos pour le calmer.

-Aller Maya ça va aller t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde...

Celui-ci un peux inconsciement se colla un peu plus contre le châtain cherchant avant tout du réconfore. Après quelques minutes le blond s'endormis dans les bras de celui qu'il était sencès protégé. Ce dernier fini lui aussi par s'endormir, n'ayant pas oser bouger, ils passèrent le reste de leur nuit à moitié assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

De son côté quand Kyo dû prendre la relève de Die, il commençait déjà a se plaindre.

-Shinyaaaaaaaaa !!!

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo, j'aimerais finir mon travail pour rentrer chez moi.

-Mais je m'ennui moi la nuit y'a rien à faire ici, en plus lui il est pas marrent, répondit Kyo en montrant Kabura d'un signe de tête.

-Ben tu me fait bien passer des nuits blanches....

-Ouai mais que veux tu je suis trop bon.

-T'as raison bon d'accord je te trouverais un truc pour demain promis.

-Merci Shinya.

Le blond se retourna vers le suspect qui se tenait la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-J'essaie de m'oter de la tête se que vous pouvez faire de vos nuits, répondit le suspect qui était châtain avec des yeux noirs.

-Oh putain le pervers qui se fait des films tout seul !

-Hey ! Traite moi pas de pervers connard !

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a chercher ça va pas de dire que je sort avec Shinya, j'ai mieux à faire moi....et retraite moi de connard et je t'explose la cervelle avec mes mains après t'avoir ouvert le crâne avec la hâche qu'on a confisquer à un fou !!!

Ceci scotcha un peu notre suspect qui préfèra essayer de dormir que de s'occuper du blond qui s'était installer devant l'ordi portable tout en s'amusant à aiguisée l'hache dont il avait parler. Ce n'était pas cette nuit non plus que notre cher Kabura aller pouvoir bien dormir

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilou ben un autre chap de fini ^^ merci pour ceux qui voudront m'encourager à continuer en laissant une review

kisu kisu


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: ben moi a première vu ça a pas changer XD

d'ailleur l'histoire non plus ni les personnages ==" qui malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas sans doute heureusement pour eux vu se que j'en fait XD

je remerci tout ceux qui suivent cette fics et qui me laisse des coms c'est très gentil a vous ^^

donc voilà la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin là quand il se réveilla, Maya trouva que le canape était un peu bizarre mais pas inconfortable pour autant. Il se blottit un peu plus puis ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il venait de se rappeller ce qu'il c'était passer la nuit dernière, ce qu'il trouvait si confortable c'était Aiji il se redressa donc et vit que celui-ci était déjà réveiller.

-Tu es réveiller, ça va mieu ? Demanda le châtain.

-Je...oui...., répondit-il en rougissant.

Après tout c'était à lui de s'occuper d'Aiji pas l'inverse, mais pourtant il avait apprécier d'être dans ses bras et d'avoir quelqu'un pour le réconforter.

-Tant mieu alors, je suis rassurer, tu veux que je prépare le petit déjeuner ou tu te send pas encore assez bien pour le prendre ?

-Je...non je préfère pas...

-D'accord.

Celui-ci se leva pour aller dans la cuisine quand Maya l'interpella.

-Aiji.

Il se retourna.

-Merci....

Le châtain souria.

-C'est normal j'allais quand même pas rester sans rien faire alors que t'aller mal.

Maya resta dans la chambre et en profita pour se changer, il fallait qu'il se ratrappe mais comment, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ? Il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pourtant il aurait voulu lui faire une surprise. Et c'est en réflichissant à tous ça qu'il rejoignit son protégé.

-Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en buvant son café.

-Il faut que je passe au travail et selon le temps que ça me prendra et ben on avisera, souria le blond.

-Pas de problème.

-Dis...demain j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprenne à cuisiner...enfin si c'est possible.

-Oui avec plaisir.

En attendant à midi ce fut encore Aiji qui fit la cuisine même si Maya avait tenter de l'en empêcher en lui piquant des ustensiles.

-Maya....maya rend moi ça !

-Non t'as pas a faire la cuisine je t'ai déjà dit.

-Mais j'y tiens aller donne...

On pouvait voir dans la cuisine Aiji courir autours de la table après un Maya qui a chaque tour essayer de ramasser quelque chose de plus. Mais il finit par tout faire tomber par terre. Ce qui fit bien rire son ami.

-Hahaha et voilà le travail.

Maya était assi par terre avec une casserole sur la tête. Aiji s'accroupis et se mit face à lui, il l'enleva et dit.

-Oh j'aime moins cette nouvelle casquette, elle te met moins en valeur, rigola-t-il.

Maya se saisi alors d'une passoire qui traîner et l'enfonça sur la tête de son vis à vis.

-Haha la on rigole moins hein, se moqua le blond.

Aiji le défia du regard et une grande bataille se déroula dans la cuisine ils se lancèrent de la farine, de la sauce, de l'eau et toute autre produits poudreux ou liquide. Après des courses poursuites et des éclats de rire il s'effondrèrent de fatigue au sol.

-Ouf et ben on en a mis un sacré bordel, fit Maya.

-Ouai, on est dans un état aussi désastreux que la cuisine, rigola Aiji.

-Héhé...moi qui venait de m'habiller, ben tant pis je me changerais mais on va quand même nettoyé avant.

Et ils se mettèrent tout de suite au travail, la cuisine fut rapidement en état. Chacun allèrent se changé après une bonne douche et Aiji put enfin faire le repas sans d'objections.

A Hogochousa, Toshiya était de garde du suspect. Celui-ci ne semblait pas en forme et n'arrêter pas de ruminer.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Toshiya à Shinya qui était à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi t'as qu'à lui demander.

Il s'approcha donc de Kabura.

-Alors il a quoi ce matin pour faire une tête pareil ?

-J'en ai marre de votre putain de collègue qui est sencès me surveiller la nuit, toujours en train de rire en regardant des films d'horreurs et à s'amuser devant moi avec des armes, vous chercher à me faire peur et ben non pas la peine ça ne marche pas.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Kyo a toujours était comme ça on fait rien de plus que ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Hey Shinya c'est vrai ce qu'il dit.

-Ouai Kyo s'ennui le soir mais t'inquiète j'ai trouver un truc qui devrait l'occuper.

-Ah c'est quoi ?

-Je viens de recevoir de nouvelles armes dont certaines sont en expérimentation, ça devrait lui plaire.

-Ouah la chance, dis j'pourrais essayer aussi steuplééééééé !

-Mais oui bien sur.

-Oh merci !

Et Toshiya l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Mais c'est quoi cette baraque de fou ! Fit Kabura.

-Oh on a pas encore jouer a essayer de le martyrisé et il commence déjà a déraillé, c'est pas juste Shin.

-Qui tu dis qui déraille ! Vous verez quand je serais libre vous me le payerais.

-Ouai ben en attendant tu la boucle, dit Shin on mange ensemble quand Die vient prendre la relève ?

-Ok si tu veux.

Le roux était dans le bureau du patron en train de l'embrasser longuement.

-Hum...Die...aller tu devrais pas travailler.

-Si...mais t'es tellement délicieux....

-Aller mon chéri, je doit faire quelques dossiers avant la fin de l'après midi.

-Bon d'accord...

Il le lacha enfin après l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois et sorti du bureau.

Miyavi lui passa la matinée a attendre le possible coup de téléphone de kai en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pouraient faire.

-Je vais pas l'inviter chez moi ça va faire trop intime alors qu'on se connait pas beaucoup, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire où je pourrais l'emmener....rhaaa....

Soudain son téléphone sonna. Il crut d'abord que c'était lui mais non.

-Allo patron ?

-Miyavi ça fait deux jours que t'es pas venu qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ben je...j'était...j'était avec l'avocat...

-Bon je crois que je vais te parler en tant qu'ami t'es amoureux c'est ça ?

-Je...je...

-Bon viens aujourd'hui au moins pour qu'on parle de tout ça.

-Entendu je viendrais.

Et il raccrocha mais tout de suite il ressonna.

-Oh c'est lui ! Allo ?

-Allo Miyavi, ça va ?

-Oui, je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone.

-Merci...je...je voulais te dire que j'était bien libre pour qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble...

-C'est super mais je dois aller au travail...j'aurais tellement aimé être avec toi...

-Je...je...

Kai était toujours aussi troublé par les paroles et le tons très doux employé par Miyavi. Lui aussi voulait le voir alors qu'à cela ne tienne.

-Et ben je...je vien avec toi et...et si tu as du temps...on pourrais manger chez moi.

-C'est vrai tu veux bien oh tu es vraiment génial je t'adore.

-Je...merci...

-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Euh oui pourquoi pas...

Il lui donna son adresse et ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à l'heure du repas où ils durent raccrocher.

Vers 14h Ruki arriva dans son bureau l'air rêveur, ce que remarqua tout de suite son ami Uruha qui très curieux lui posa plein de questions sur son après-midi avec Reita.

-Alors alors, comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Il t'a embrasser ?

Ruki rougis violement à l'annonce de la dernière question.

-Je...c'était très bien...on a fait un tour en ville...il...il m'a fait plein de compliments...il m'a même inviter dans un restaurant très romantique...et...et il m'a offert une magnifique rose rouge regarde, fit le brun en montrant la fleur qu'il venait de mettre dans un vase sur son bureau.

-Oh c'est trop romantique ! Je comprend très bien pourquoi tu es de la même couleur qu'elle.

-Et...le plus beau...il m'a embrasser la main avant de me laisser...je...c'était magique...je....j'ai dù mal a croire que c'est vrai...

-Oh tu en as de la chance, y'a pas de doute il est bien amoureux de toi, reste plus qu'à voir quand il se décidera à te l'avouer...ah si ça pouvait m'arriver...

Malheureusement pour Uruha il n'eut pas de réponse, Ruki toujours aussi troubler, surtout après s'être encore rememorrer sa journée d'hier, avait plutôt du mal a être concentré.

Aoi rentra à ce moment dans leurs bureau.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Salut Aoi, répondit le seul en état de le faire.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a Ruki ?

-Non rien il est juste un peu dans la Lune.

-Ben il devrait redescendre le patron veux le voir.

Ruki évidement titlta tout de suite.

-Moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien t'inquiète pas je crois qu'il a besoin de toi pour un problème d'ordi un truc du genre, répondit Aoi.

-Bon ok j'y vais...j'espère que ça vaut le coup de me faire venir quand même..., dit Ruki en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son employeur.

Aoi, regarder Uruha qui c'était remis au travail.

-Euh Uruha ?

-Oui.

-Je...ça te dirais de venir au cinéma avec moi ce soir ?

Uruha était content que quelqu'un lui propose enfin de sortir.

-Oui avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant.

-Je...je viendrais te chercher à 20h ça te va ?

-Pas de problème.

Aoi repartit donc dans son propre bureau.

Reita venait lui aussi d'arriver mais aucun de ses autres amis n'était là, Kyo dormait sur son bureau, Die surveillé son suspect, Toshiya et Shinya était à la cafette en train de manger.

Kaoru, qui était désespéré de voir de moins en moins de monde le vit et l'interpella.

-Oh Reita tu tombe bien, tu peut venir dans mon bureau.

-Euh oui bien sur.

Zut lui qui voulait aller voir Ruki.

Il rentra dans le bureau de son patron et vit avec suprise que son cher brun était la aussi. Quand celui-ci le vit il rougis, ce qui fit sourire le bandé.

Le patron s'assis sur son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Et ben j'ai dù mal à trouver des bon agents alors que j'ai une mission très important.

Les deux présents furent surprit et attendirent de savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Voilà on viens de nous prévenir que des terroristes, appelé les comme vous voulez, vienne de poser une bombe dans un garage très sécurisé au nord de la ville. Reita toi tu connait bien le désamorsage des bombe tu t'en occupera.

-Ok pas de soucis mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que Ruki soit la lui aussi ? Demanda Reita curieux.

-C'est simple le garage était très bien sécuriser au niveau informatique, les malfrats on dérégler tout les programmes pour y rentrer maintenant ils sont bloquer tout comme les portes, donc Ruki je veux que tu accompagne Reita pour l'aider à rentrer dans ce hangar.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'important pour que ça vous inquiète autant et que ce soit si sécurisé ?

-Il contient beaucoups de produit très cher.

-Quoi, de l'or ? Mais si ils ont rien prit.

-Non pas de l'or mais du gaz et du pétrôle, si la bombe venait à exploser c'est la moitié de la ville qui partirait avec !

Les deux présents ouvrire de grand yeux de surprise, en effet c'était très sérieux.

-Donc dépéchez vous d'y aller voilà l'endroit je compte sur vous.

Kaoru leur remis l'adresse, et nos deux agents partirent en trombe sur le lieu de la mission.

Ruki se brancha directement sur le réseau de l'ouverture des portes.

-Oh putain les cons ils ont tout bousiller ce super système rhaa..., fit Ruki

Reita le regarda en souriant.

-Tu va y arriver ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais oui pas de soucis c'est rien, je peux rentrer n'importe où, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes, les portes s'ouvrit.

-Oui je te croi, fit le blond.

-Ah ?

Reita s'approcha de lui et.

-Oui tu m'es déjà rentrer dans le coeur.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ruki sentit ses joues chauffées et son coeur battre très fort. Reita se redressa cependant.

-Bon a moi de jouer maintenant.

Et il rentra dans le hangar sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

Le bandé regarda vivement tout ce qui l'entouré pour trouver où ils auraient put cacher la bombe, il leva la tête et la retrouva au dessus d'une pyramide de barille.

-Super va falloir excalader.

Il grimpa donc en évitant de tomber ou de faire tout tomber. Il arriva au niveau de la bombe qui afficher 2min.

-Bah ça va je suis dans les temps.

Il traficota quelque truc puis l'horloge s'arrêta, il décrocha la bombe qui était hors service et redescendi.

De son côté Ruki avait un peu peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver la dedans mais il fut soulager de le voir sortir en souriant la bombe à la main.

-Voilà mission terminé.

Il rangea la bombe et releva son regard et vit que le brun le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...c'est a cause de tout à l'heure...désolé j'aurais pas du...., fit Reita.

-Non...

Ruki qui était tellement soulager de le revoir, se jetta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Le blond fut agréablement surprit et l'enlaça tout en approfondissant le baiser qui se fit plus intense. Ils ne se séparent que par manque d'air, Ruki les joues légèrement rouge.

-Oh Ruki je suis tellement heureux, je t'aime tellement.

-Oh...je...je t'aime aussi...je...

Reita lui carressa la joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Je te savait pas si entrepenant, souria-t-il.

-Je...j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver la dedans et je...après que tu m'es embrasser je...je voulais pas ne pas t'avouer que je t'aime.

-Merci...merci j'ai tellement attendu ce jour, dit Reita en le serrant contre lui.

Soudain le téléphone du blond sonna.

-Allo ?

-Allo Reita alors où en êtes vous avec cette bombe ? Fit Kaoru.

-Pas de problème patron tout est régler, on rentre, répondit Reita en souriant à Ruki qui était dans ses bras.

-Bien je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Et il raccrocha.

-Bon je crois qu'on va devoir y aller, reprit le bandé.

Ruki rangea ses affaires et ils tenirent la main pour rentrer.

En début d'après-midi Miyavi alla donc chercher Kai chez lui, arriver devant la porte il frappa. Celui-ci lui ouvrit en souriant.

-Bonjour Miyavi, tu va bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Toujours bien quand je suis avec toi...

-Oh piqueur de réplique, rigola le grand brun.

-Mais c'était tellement beau, tu dit toujours des choses magnifique..., répondit Kai gêné.

-Merci...alors t'es sur que tu veux venir à mon travail...ça te dérange pas ?

-Mais non voyon...tu me fera visiter et puis...je veux passer du temps avec toi...

-Merci...bon on va y aller alors, souria Miyavi.

Arriver à Hogochousa, Miyavi eut le droit à une petite remarque de Toshiya.

-Oh mais c'est un revenant, alors Miya ça fait deux jours qu'on t'a pas vu, t'était où...oh je vois, fit le brun en regardant avec qui son collègue était accompagné.

Les deux rougir, Toshi ne préfèra rien ajouter mais fit quand même un clin d'oeil approbateur à son ami.

-Alors...je doit d'abors aller voir mon patron tu peut m'attendre quelques minutes s'il te plait ? Demanda Miyavi. Après je te fait visiter d'accord ?

-Oui avec plaisir.

Miyavi se dépécha de filer voir Kaoru. A cet instant Aiji et Maya arrivèrent.

-Oh Kai ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Questionna son ami heureux de le revoir.

-Ben je...je suis avec Miyavi..., répondit timidement l'avocat.

-Mais c'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi.

Maya en regardant Kai eut deux illuminations en tête: Miyavi est enfin revenu et il a bien craqué pour l'avocat et c'était resiproque à première vu, l'autre c'est qu'il allait pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il pourrait acheter à Aiji pour lui faire plaisir. Pour cela il fallait que le châtain s'éloigne quelques minutes hum...

-Dis moi Aiji je peux te demander un service ? Questionna Maya.

-Oui vas-y.

-Tu pourrais aller voir si y'a Reita s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, bon Kai je reviens.

Et il partit et Maya demanda vivement à Kai.

-Dit moi Kai je veux trouver quelque chose à Aiji pour le remercier de quelque chose, comme tu le connais mieu que moi t'aurrais pas une idée ?

-Euh...attend....si y'a peut-être un truc mais non...

-Quoi quoi ?

-Aiji a du mettre en vente la chaîne que lui avait offert son grand-père quand il était petit et il est tenait énormemment...

-D'accord....où ça ?

-Euh dans une boutique du centre ville le nom c'est 'Daijina'.

-Ok tu pourra dire a Aiji que j'ai du m'absenter quelques temps et que je revien très vite, j'y vais...

Et sur ce il fila à la boutique désignée.

-Mais attend...ça va être très cher...rhaa zut il pourra pas l'avoir...

Malheureusement pour lui Aiji arriva a ce moment.

-Reita est pas la il est pas encore revenu de sa mission...oh mais où est Maya ?

-Oh...il a dù partir mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait très vite.

-Zut...et toi dit moi, je me trompe où Miyavi te fait craqué, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

-Je...oui c'est vrai, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et attentioné je l'aime beaucoup...

-Je suis content pour toi.

-Et toi dit moi...Maya ?

-Euh je...c'est vrai que je le trouve très beau, il est vraiment adorable et je m'entend super bien avec lui mais bon...

-Aller t'en fait pas.

Uruha les regarders attendre au milieu de l'acceuil, il décida d'aller les voir.

-Salut j'm'appel Uruha, vous attendez qui ?

-J'attend Miyavi.

-Moi Maya.

-Oh vous devez être le témoin et son avocat, enchanté de vous connaître, ça fait un moment que je vous voit poireauté, vous avez qu'à venir dans mon bureau c'est plus amusant y'a pas Ruki et tant qu'Aoi vien pas ni le patron je peut toujours jouer eu jeux vidéos, vous voulez faire une partie ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent et répondirent.

-Oui après tout pourquoi pas.

Et tout les trois s'installèrent devant l'ordi du châtain.

A ce même moment dans le bureau de Kaoru.

-Alors Miyavi...je suis content que tu es trouver quelq'un que tu aime mais n'oubli pas que tu as d'autres priorité, je peux avoir besoin de toi ici. D'ailleur tout à l'heure j'ai dù envoyer Reita et Ruki pour un problème de bombe..

-Je...je m'excuse patron....

-Aller c'est pas grave...mais j'espère pour toi que tu va maintenant te ressaisir, pour l'instant il n'y a pas eut de problème avec le témoin, sauf le suspect se plein de ses veilleurs mais bon on aller pas l'acceuillir avec des fleurs...tu devra être présent lorsqu'on les emmenera au tribunal entendu ?

-Compris.

-Tu peut y aller.

Alors qu'il aller sortir Kaoru l'interpella.

-Miyavi je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux arriver à équilibrer vie privé et travail.

-Bien sur.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Reita et Ruki.

-Oh Miyavi te revoilà ! S'exclama ce premier.

-Reita ?

-Alors comment ça se passe avec ton avocat ?

-Je...ben...

-Oh vous revoilà, rentrez je vous prit, fit Kaoru de l'interrieur du bureau.

-Bon ben on se revoit après, reprit le blond.

Miyavi en sortant remarqua que celui-ci tenait la main de Ruki dans la sienne.

-Alors montrez moi ça, dit le patron.

Ils posèrent la bombe sur le bureau.

-Hum ça je suis sur que c'est un coup de la bande à Fushichou pour nous dire qu'ils sont toujours présent, réprit Kaoru.

-Ouai p'tete mais on a tout éviter on fait une bonne équipe, répondit Reita en souriant à son Ruki.

Kaoru les regarda, encore une histoire d'amour dans le boulot et ben il était gâter, bon d'accord il avait rien à dire il fesait la même chose.

-Bon vous pouvez disposez.

Ils sortirent donc et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Ruki. Miyavi quand à lui chercher Kai, il finit par le retrouver devant l'odi d'Uruha.

-Aller...j'y suis presque..., fit l'avocat.

-Non tu ne m'aura pas comme ça, je vais pas me laisser mettre KO si facilement, dit Uruha.

-Vas-y Kai donne lui le coup de grâce ! S'eclama Aiji assis sur une commode.

Après une dernière prise Uruha fut game over.

-Ouai je suis trop fort ! Fit fièrement Kai.

-Bon on fait la revanche !

-Erm erm.

-Oh Miyavi te revoilà, reprit le petit brun.

-Oui...je vois que vous vous amusez bien...

-Oh Miya fait pas une crise de jalousie voyon, continua le châtain qui s'appretait a jouer contre Aiji.

-Je...je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Oui oui bon ben ça a été un plaisir de jouer avec toi Kai, a la prochaine.

Miyavi et Kai sortir donc de la pièce.

-C'est vrai...t'était jaloux ?

-Je...je....peut être que j'ai eut peur que tu le préfère à moi...., avoua Miavi.

Kai rougis à cet aveux.

-Mais non on c'est bien amusé mais moi c'est toi que je préfère...alors tu me fait visiter, répondit-il en souriant.

-Oui...avec plaisir.

Reita et Ruki arrivèrent juste après eux, ils se loupèrent donc de peu.

-Oh salut Reit....Kyaaaah vous sortez ensemble oh c'est c'est magnifique j'en perd mes mots !! s'exclama Uruha tout chambouler que son ami soit enfin caser.

Celui-ci rougis.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passer je veux savoir !

-Ben l'amour réunis toujours ceux qui s'aiment, fit poétiquement le bandé.

-Ah toi t'es un vrai romantique, reprit Uruha. Bon d'accord je cherche pas à savoir...pour l'instant...

Soudain Reita apperçut la rose qu'il avait offert à Ruki sur son bureau.

-Oh ma rose, tu l'as ammener ici.

-Bien sur, quand je la vois ça me rappel notre journée hier et c'était magique, fit le brun des traces roses sur les joues.

-Je t'aime mon Ruki, dit le bandé en embrassant tendrement son petit ami et oui c'était le cas maintenant.

Uruha soupira de bonheur, y'en avait qui avait de la chance. Aiji lui avait regarder ça les joues légèrement rouge mais il trouvait ça très beau que deux personnes qui s'aime se soit trouver. Pour l'instant ils retournèrent à leur jeux tandis que Ruki était assis sur les genoux de Reita à les regarder tout en embrassant et calinant son cher et tendre.

Tant dit que certains s'amuser Maya lui était dans la fameuse boutique, il avait demander au propriétaire si quelqu'un d'un nom d'Aiji avait déposer en vente quelque chose ici et si quelqu'un l'avait alla vérifié et raporta un petit coffret.

-Vous avez de la chance personne ne l'a encore achêter pourtant cet simple chaîne vaux beaucoup d'argent.

Le propriétaire dit un prix qui stupéfia le blond, 'et ben c'est vraiment cher...tant pis je le prend quand même c'est pour Aiji et en plus c'est quelque chose auquel il tenait beaucoup' pensa-t-il.

-Je vous le prend, comment puis-je payer ?

-Par chèque ou carte bleu peut m'imorte.

Il paya donc et repartit très vite à Hogochousa. 'et dire que j'avait dit à Aiji qu'on passerais du temps ensemble il est déjà tard et je suis même pas aller voir le patron, je sais que Miyavi était la mais pour Reita je sais pas rhaaa...je suis surmenner' pensa notre cher blond.

Il arriva enfin une nouvelle fois au travail et fila au bureau de son patron.

-B'jour boss désoler de venir qu'à cette heure, fit Maya en rentrant.

-Oh Maya je me demander où tu était passer.

-J'avais une petite course à faire...

-Allors dit moi comment ça se passe rien à signaler.

-Non rien du tout, je sais pas se qu'il trafique mais ils n'agissent pas beaucoup.

-Détrompe toi, en début d'après-midi j'ai du envoyer Reita et Ruki pour aller désamorcer une bombe situer dans un hangar comportant du pétrôle et dont la porte s'ouvrait grâce à un système informatique qu'ils ont trafiquer.

-Oh putain...euh excusez moi..

-Mais bon tout est rentré dans l'ordre...mais dit moi où est le témoin ?

-Et ben je...

-Ne ne dit pas que tu la perdu...

-Mais non il est dans l'établissement...je sais juste pas où...

-Bon je vois...tu peut y aller.

-Merci.

Et il partit à la recherche de son protégé, il le retrouva avec Uruha devant un jeux vidéo.

-Oh Maya...

-Pardon Aijiiiiii ! Désolé j'ai été long et je t'ai fait attendre.

-Mais non c'est pas grave j'me suis amuser avec Uru et Kai aux jeux vidéos.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Mais non idiot, tu veux jouer ?

-Euh je oui...., Maya finit sa phrase en remarquant que Reita était présent dans la salle mais pas seul. Nooooooon c'est pas vrai ! Vous...tu...rhoo...

Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement, il avait du mal a s'exprimer.

-Rei tu sors avec Ruki ?

-Ben oui, c'est mon trésor...., répondit-il en souriant serrant un peu plus contre lui l'objet de ses désirs.

-Je....alors là je suis scotchais... vais-je en apprendre d'autre dans le genre ?

-Nan...j'pense pas, fit Uruha toujours concentré sur son jeu, non Aiji tu passera pas je suis en tête et je compte y rester.

-Maya tu peut venir m'aider il arrête pas de gagner les courses, dit Aiji.

Le blond se mit lui aussi à son tour à jouer, sous le regard des amoureux.

-Et ben dite moi ça bosse, fit Aoi qui venait d'entré.

-Euh c'est...on..., begaya Uruha.

-Je n'est qu'un truc à demander....moi aussi je peux jouer ?

Heureusement pour eux que le boss n'était pas là sinon...

Miyavi quand à lui avait fait faire le tour du batiment à son ami et ils se retrouvèrent en dernier au labo de Shinya.

-Salut Shinya, fit Miyavi.

-Salut Miya...bonjour...

-Bonjour.

-C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda le châtain.

-Oui...c'est aussi l'avocat du témoin.

-Ah ok, tu lui fait visiter ?

-Ouai.

-Bon ben j'me présent Shinya, moi je travail surtout sur les morts mais aussi sur toute ce qui a besoin d'être analyser, j'devrais demander une augmentation ou une aide suplémentaire des fois avec l'équipe Aku.

-Ouai c'est des bourrins eux, rigola le brun. Dit moi c'est quoi ça.

L'objet désigné était une grosses caisses avec des armes très diverses.

-Ah ça c'est des armes pour Kyo ce soir vomme il s'ennui ça va l'occuper.

-Et ben je plein Kabura.

Kai lui regarder tout ce qu'il l'entourait avec des yeux pétillants.

-Ca a l'air de t'interresser, fit Shin.

-Ouai j'ai l'impression d'être dans une série télé mais c'est en vrai, dit Kai en souriant.

-Ah et éviter d'aller voir le suspect, j'crois qu'il essaie de dormir comme après c'est Kyo qui le surveille...

-Haha t'as raison, Kai tu veux rentrer j'ai finit.

-Euh oui bien sur...tu veux...tu veux rester manger avec moi ?

-Je...oui avec plaisir, souria Miyavi.

Et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de l'appartement de l'avocat.

Du côté des joueurs sur l'ordinateur, Maya et Aiji s'en allèrent aussi, de même que Ruki et Reita qui se séparèrent à regret après s'être longuement embrasser. Aoi et Uruha, eux, se revoyaient le soir même.

Quand Maya arriva a son appart, il s'excusa encore pour n'être pas rester avec lui.

-Mais c'est pas grave je t'ai déjà dit rhoo tu devais faire quelque chose c'est normal, y'a pas que moi voyon. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Répondit Aiji curieux.

-Je...je...tiens c'est pour toi c'est pour te remercier pour hier....

Il lui tendit le petit coffret et quand Aiji l'ouvrit.

-Ooooooh Maya c'est ...c'est la chaîne de mon grand-père....je... comment t'as su...mais...mais ça a du te coûter cher...je...oh merci merci beaucoup, dit Aiji en s'accrochant au cou du blond.

-C'est Kai qui m'a apprit ça alors je suis partit te l'acheter voilà....

-Oh Maya je....je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ai jamais offerte...

-Mais c'est rien voyon tu le mérite...

-Merci...si je me retenais pas je t'embrasserais, fit le châtain en souriant toujours accrocher à son ami.

Dans un coin de la tête de Maya 'mais oui vas-y pourquoi tu le fait pas!'

Maya passa ses mains dans le dos d'Aiji et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelque minutes, puis le blond accrocha la chaîne autours du cou du châtain, qui était rayonnant de part son magnifique sourire.

Pour la peine Aiji s'attella tout de suite à préparer un super diner pour le blond, il y mit tout son coeur et Maya ne put que lui faire de nombreux compliments lorqu'il mangea tous ses bon plats.

Ils finirent leur soirées en regardant un film a la télé avant d'aller chacun se coucher.

De leur côté Miyavi était arriver chez son petit brun qui lui fesait visiter, il s'attarda discrètement sur les diffèrentes photos de Kai qu'il put voir, il souriait tout le temps, un sourire qui le fesait fondre. Il arriva à la cuisin.

-Euh...je qu'aimerais tu que je te fasse comme repas ? Demanda l'avocat.

-J'aime bien le poulet...mais tu fait comme tu veux je veux pas te déranger...

-Mais non, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner donc je vais te faire un bon truc que t'aime, souria Kai.

-D'accord...

-Tu veux m'aider ?

-Je...j'aurais peur de faire tout louper, répondit Miyavi gêné.

-Mais non voyon aller hop..., Kai lui mit un tablier en lui souriant.

Il fit de même et commença a sortir tou ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour faire leur diner. Au long de la préparation, Kai apprener a son ami comment cuisiner. Même si il était gêné en fesant de la cuisine avec lui il se sentait plus en confiance, il lui tena même les main lorsqu'il fallait mélanger des ingrédient et se fut donc Miyavi qui rougis. Il s'amusèrent beaucoup, Kai mit même de la sauce sur le nez de Miyavi en rigolant.

-Voilà maintenant c'est ton tour.

Miyavi rougis.

Mais évidement Kai essuya tout ça et ils continuèrent leur plats. Quelque temps plus tard ils s'installèrent devant leur diner, en tête à tête.

-Bonne appétit ! Fit Kai avec un sourire.

-Bonne appétit.

Ils mangèrent donc.

-Hum c'est super bon, dit Miyavi. T'es doué.

-Merci...mais oublie pas que tu m'a aider.

-Oui mais pas beaucoup...

-Si et j'ai beaucoup apprécié....

-Moi aussi...

Une fois fait ils firent la vaisselle, leur mains se touchèrent souvent donc évidement les réaction ne se firent pas attendre. Ils parlèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Miyavi doive partir. Devant le pallier, ils se dirent au revoir et se regardèrent quelques seconde jusqu'à ce que Kai poussé par une émotion l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ne parte. Celui-ci rentra chez lui sur un nuage et s'endormi en pensant à son petit brun.

Kyo lui aller encore devoir passer sa nuit avec se con de Kabura, qu'est-ce qu'il le detestait celui là.

-Alors Shiiiiin c'est quoi que tu m'a trouver j'veux savoir !!

-Calme toi calme toi, bon voilà ma surprise.

Le châtain lui tendit le carton rempli d'armes.

-Ooooooooh c'est...c'est magnifique !!! fit Kyo des étoiles pleins les yeux en prenant un gros pistolet en main.

-Oui mais n'oubli pas tu tire pas avec j'veux pas de problème moi surtout qu'il y en a en expérimentation.

-Non c'est vrai oh trop cool !!

-Bon je te laisse je rentre.

-Ok bonne nuit...héhé je vais pas m'ennuyais ce soir.

Kabura le regarder, mon Dieu la nuit aller être très longue. En effet à chaque nouvelle arme il eut le droit à un détaillage complet, comment il allait mieu s'en servir et la joie du blond de toutes ces découvertes pour lui c'était mieu que noël.

Vers 20h Aoi alla chercher Uruha et l'emmena au ciné.

-Alors Uru qu'est-ce que tu aimerais voir, tu choisi.

-Euh...j'aimerais bien quelque chose de romantique, j'en ai besoin après que Ruki soit avec Reita, je me dit quand j'y aurais le droit, rigola-t-il.

-Bien...

Il allèrent donc voir un beau film romantique.

Le film était très émouvant, Aoi aurais voulu prendre la main du châtain mais il avait un peu peur de sa réaction.

A la sorti du cinéma Uruha pleuré.

-C'était trop beau...snif...ah si ça pouvait m'arriver.

-Pourquoi ça t'arriverais pas ?

-Bah je sais pas...

Le brun regarda la main qu'il voulait prendre et n'y tenant plus il la saisi.

-Que...

-Je...

Ils ne purent rien dire d'autre mais aucun ne lâcha la main de l'autre, ils se regardèrent longuement.

Ils finirent par se séparer sans avoir échanger d'autres parole, en se couchant se soir là ils repensèrent à ce moment et Uruha se dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas perdu pour lui.

* * *

Vilaaaaa !!! fin de ce chap alors j'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous aurez aimé, laisser des coms pour donner votre opinions bonne ou mauvaise XD c'est toujours bon d'essayer de s'ameliorer =3

marchii a vous kissu kissu ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou à tous ici Sochi qui vous parle XD

voila un new chap de cette fic ^^ qui n'a pas changer les persos ne m'appartienne toujours pas rhooo T_T même pas un tit XD

Bon désolé pour ceux qui trouve qu'y a trop d'amour, pas assez d'action ==" m'enfin j'l'ai écrite comme ça

d'abord z'êtes prévenus lemon dans ce chap

enfin j'espère que ça continura à plaire ^^

bonne lecture et marchii pour vos coms !!

* * *

Le lendemain, on pouvait entendre derrière la porte de la chambre de Maya.

-Alors je domine et tu te couche....t'es sur ? Fit Maya.

-Mais oui vas-y....

-Bon d'accord...j'accélère le mouvement alors...

-Oui...

-Hum...et voilà triple quinte, j'ai encore gagné héhéhé je suis trop fort au pocker !! s'exclama le blond.

-Oui j'avous tu es doué...bon alors que veux tu que je fasse comme tu m'a proposer que tu ferais n'importe quoi si je gagnais ?

-Mais rien voyon...juste d'être là avec moi ça me convien, souria Maya. Et puis t'as dit que tu m'apprendrais a cuisiner cette après-midi alors ça me va.

-Mais...après que tu m'es racheter ma chaîne je te dois quelque chose...

-Chut, reprit le blond en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. J'ai fait ça par plaisir tu n'as rien a dire la dessus.

Les deux hommes qui étaient assis sur le lit se regardèrent longuement.

-T'es têtu, têtu et vraiment adorable de faire ça pour moi, répondit enfin Aiji.

-Me...merci..., dit le blond gêné.

-Je trouverais le moyen de te rendre l'appareil...

-Rhoo je t'ai dit non.

-Ah t'es peut-être têtu mais moi aussi, fit le châtain avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment à continuer à jouer au cartes en s'amusant, même en changeant de jeu Maya gagner toujours. Ils décidèrent quand même qu'il était temps d'aller préparer le repas.

-Dis moi Maya tu doit avoir un secret pour gagner tout le temps...à moins que ce soit juste moi qui suis pas doué, rigola Aiji.

-Non j'ai pas de secret...spaguettis ça te va pour ce midi ?

-Ouai avec plaisir, je t'apprendrais à faire un bon repas équilibré pour ce soir tu vera je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser, souria le châtain.

-J'espère surtout qu'on mettera pas autant de bordel qu'hier héhé mais avec moi c'est pas gagner héhé, fit le blond gêné.

-Mais non voyon et puis c'est pas grave si il le faut on nettoiera. Bon si on continue on va pas réussir a manger, fit Aiji en rigolant.

Mais à deux la cuisine ça va beaucoup plus vite, les spaguettis furent vite prette. Chacun se servi, soudain Maya et Aiji furent reliés par le même spaguetti, qui aller lâcher le premier...ce fut le blond lorsqu'il arriva un peu trop prêt du visage de son vis à vis. Evidement il rougis alors que son ami souriait. Après avoir débarrassé et qu'Aiji est choisi de quoi se composerait le diner qu'ils devraient préparer, Maya sorti faire des courses rapide juste en bas de la rue, évidement il avait demander à Aiji de l'accompagné car on ne savait jamais, mais celui-ci avait refusé après tout que pouvait-il lui arriver en si peu de temps.

-On ne c'est jamais tout est si vite arriver... tu me téléphone si y'a le moindre truc de suspect d'accord ? Fit Maya inquiet.

-Tu te fait du soucis pour rien mais d'accord aller on se dépêche les courses vont pas se faire toutes seules, souria le châtain.

-Ok ok j'y vais...je reviens vite.

-Oui comme hier..., rigola Aiji.

-Oh tu m'en veux c'est ça, chouina le blond.

-Mais non bêta, j't'adore trop, aller va t'en fait pas.

Il partit donc laissant Aiji seul dans l'appart. Il en profita pour réfléchir un peu, en effet plus il passer du temps avec Maya et plus sont amour pour lui grandissait. Il tenait enormement à lui et remercia le ciel de les avoir fait rencontrer, mais il se demander si après tout ça ils se reverraient et resteraient en contact. A cette pensée son coeur se serra. Soudaine son portable sonna.

-Allo Kai ?

-Salut Aiji ça va ?

-Oui très bien même, dit moi tu m'as l'air très heureux qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? C'est en rapport avec Miyavi ?

-Euh...je...oui...je...je l'ai inviter à diner chez moi c'était...super. Aiji je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Oh Kai je suis tellement content pour toi c'est génial !

-Je mais j'ai peur et...et si il voulait pas de moi ?

-Kai...voyon t'as bien vu comment il a réagis quand on était avec Uruha, si il t'aime pas et ben je sais pas se qu'il lui faut, t'es vraiment adorable, t'es gentil, serviable, toujours la pour les autres...

-Aiji arrête tu va me faire rougir...

-Mais voyon Kai...

-...oui bon...et toi ça se passe bien y'a pas de problème...

-Non pas du tout, enfin si y'en a un...

-Quoi ? Quest-ce qu'il y a ?

-Plus je reste avec lui et plus je l'aime j'ai peur qu'il m'oubli après tout ça...

-Aiji...tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils. Hum...je sais pas si je doit le dire au cas où mais...il voulait t'offrir quelque chose...

-OUI ! Il m'a racheter ma chaîne c'est merveilleux, comment veux tu après ça que je ne tombe pas sous son charme, il est tellement attentionné avec moi... et il m'a dit qu'il te l'avait demander et toi tu l'a laisser faire.

-Mais... mais pas ma faute il m'a pas laisser le temps de dire autre chose qu'il est partit...tu m'en veux ?

-Non bien sur que non...

-Je vois...toi aussi t'es vraiment amoureux...aller te décourage pas.

-D'accord...on a qu'à se faire une promesse, on lâche pas ok .

-Ok.

Ils se parlèrent longuement, chacun essayant de redonner le sourire à l'autre se qu'ils firent très rapidement, chacun mort de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Soudain Aiji entendit du bruit derrière la porte.

-Oh il est rentré, faut que je te laisse Kai, je vais lui apprendre à faire la cuisine...

-Bon d'accord amuse toi bien.

Et le châtain raccrocha et alla ouvrir la porte, il découvrit un Maya enseveli sous des sacs de courses.

-Oh Maya héhé pouquoi tu en as prit autant, attend je vais t'aider.

-Merci...j'en est profiter pour acheter d'autre truc au cas je me loupe encore...

-Mais nan aller on range tout et on s'y met !

A Hogochousa:

-Hey Shinya alors dans quel état était Kyo ce matin quand tu lui a repris les armes ? Demanda Toshiya.

-Crevé, il a passer la nuit a jouer avec.

-Je le comprend, l'autre c'est endormi, Kyo a pas du lui laisser du temps de repos. Dis alors j'pourais tirer avec hein hein s'teuplééé tu m'avais dit oui hein !!

Soudain Kabura se réveilla en sursaut par les cris du brun.

-Rhaaa mais c'est pas vrai vous faite chier putain entre l'autre nain blond surexité par les armes et l'autre brun qui cris dès le matin, ragea-t-il.

-Oh...

Toshiya se raprocha de lui.

-Tu sais déjà d'une t'as de la chance que Kyo soit pas là pour ta propre survis tu ferais mieu d'éviter de lui dire ça et de deux si c'est pas lui qui te tue ça sera moi tu me reparle comme ça et je t'étrippe sur place !!

-Toshi...

-Mais quoi Shin là il me cherche et en plus à cause de lui on a pas eu de mission plus importante style tuer quelqu'un...

-Aller calme toi tu te défoulera avec les armes cette après-midi...

-Ouai super !!

-Mais tu préviendra Kyo aussi pour qu'il en profite.

-Bon ok ok merci beaucoup !

-Bon je te laisse, j'vais au labo...le tue pas il doit aller se faire juger quand même, rigola Shinya en s'éloignant.

-Ok j'vais essayer, Toshiya regarda le suspect avec des yeux noirs.

Reita lui venait d'arriver et fila directement dans le bureau de son chéri. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de le voir et de dire.

-Rei....

Que ce dernier s'était jetté sur ses lèvres et le prit dans ses bras pour un baiser pationner. Il ne le lâcha que par manque d'air.

-Je t'aime mon ange, souria le blond, tu m'as manquer.

-Oh Rei...tu m'as manquer aussi..., répondit le brun tout rouge.

-Erm erm

Le bandé releva la tête et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

-Oh Uruha t'es là, fit-il.

-Oui mais non j'vous en prit faite comme si j'était pas là..., dit le châtain.

-Ouai mais maintenant que je t'ai vu j'peut pas aller jusqu'au bout, dit le blond tenant toujours dans ses bras son petit ami.

-Oh ça va hein, j'te ferais dire que Ruki est sencès travailler, se moqua le châtain.

-Ouai...comme toi, rigola Reita.

-Ouai comme moi....attend un peu tu sous-entendrais pas quelque chose là ? Fit Uruha suspicieux.

Reita se moqua de lui mais soudain Aoi rentra.

-Uruha...oh tiens Reita, tu sais que t'étais obligé de venir aujourd'hui, Maya va pas venir et pas de nouvelle de Miyavi....mais vu dans la position actuel dans laquel tu te trouve tu t'en fou un peu, fit Aoi en rigolant, bon y'a pas trop trop de travail mais laisse quand même Ruki travailler.

-Oui d'accord mais je l'aiderais, reprit le bandé.

-Avec toi se sera dur, se moqua Uruha.

-Hey j'y peut rien si je l'aime tellement, il est trop mignon pour pas que je me mette à le prendre dans mes bras et tout, minauda Reita.

Ruki était de plus en plus rouge.

-Oui on avait remarquer, fit Aoi en souriant, de toute façon pour l'instant le boss a rien dit vous faite comme vous voulez...euh Uruha tu tu pourras venir me voir après manger ?

-Euh...oui bien sur.

Et sur ce le brun repartit.

-Dit moi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Reita en lâchant enfin son petit brun.

-Euh je sais pas...

-Hum euh attend que je réflechisse c'est pas à cause des jeux vidéos quand même il y a jouer....non je vois pas, reprit le bandé en réfléchissant.

-Pas grave, je crois savoir moi, fit le châtain.

-Ah....et ?

-Mais....mais ça te regarde pas Rei !

-Oh oh y'aurai-il quelque chose de cacher la dessus ?

-Rei, laisse le un peu tranquil, dit Ruki qui taper sur son ordi.

-D'accord mon ange mais si seulement je peut te serrer contre moi, répondit le bandé en souriant.

-Je...ben...je...je peux m'assoir sur tes genoux ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Oh Ruki bien sur ça me fait plaisit que se soit toi qui me demande, reprit le blond en prenant la place de son chéri.

Il l'enlaca et bizarrement le brun se retourna pour l'embrasser avant de continuer son travail. Reita souria et posa sa tête sur son épaule. A cet instant il était tellement heureux que le reste il s'en fichait. Uruha qui voyait que Ruki bosser se résigna a faire la même chose.

Dans le bureau du patron c'était pas totalement la même ambiance. Kaoru était assis sur son grand fauteuil mais on peux pas vraiment dire qu'il travaillait trop occupé à savourer les petites douceurs

que lui progurer son chéri. En effet celui-ci était derrière lui et l'embrasser dans le cou tout en passant ses mains dans la chemise de son chef pour carresser son torse.

-Hum...Die...

Le désigné avait déjà commencé a déboutonner la chemise mais trouvait leur position pas très pratique. Il fit pivoter le fauteuil et attira à lui Kaoru avant de l'entraîner jusqu'au sol où il reprit ses caresses en ouvrant entièrement la chemise et déposant de milliers de baisers du bas du ventre jusqu'à la bouche. Ce qui était sur c'est que cela feait beaucoup d'effet à son blond. Il l'allongea en entier se mit par dessus lui prit les mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il delaissa une de ses main preferant la faire glisser le long du torse toujours de plus en plus bas. Si ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser, laissant leur langues s'entremeler, Kaoru aurrait déjà émis quelques petits gémissement. Soudain Die entendi un bruit et se redessa.

-Je...t'as pas entendu quelque chose? fit-il en se relevant.

Son petit ami très mécontent d'être délaissé comme ça dans un moment de plaisir se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Mais non en plus j'ai fermé la porte à clé et dit qu'on me dérange pas...aller reviens par la mon chou je te veux ! Dit Kaoru le forcant à revenir vers lui tout en l'embrassant.

-Hum...Kao...t'es sur...

Die avait du mal à finir ses phrases, effectivement Kaoru était déjà en train de lui enlevé son haut.

-Oui...

-Mais...tu te rend compte qu'on est dans ton bureau et qu'on pourrait nous entendre...

-Peut importe, y'a quand même une isolation et puis si on nous entend ça sera plus exitant, répondit le blond en se mettant à son tour à embrasser le torse de son petit ami.

Le roux le plaqua au sol, l'embrassa longuement et reprit.

-Kao grrr j'adore quand t'es dans cet état.

-Et c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état tu m'exite trop, reprit Kao en quittant chaussure et chaussettes pour plus de conford.

-Oui je sais hum mon Kao j'aime te voir comme ça....plus vulnérable....moi qui domine...

En effet, il était la par terre à surplombé son petit ami qui avait les joues rouges et qui le regardait avec des yeux remplit de désir, un désir fougeux.

-Oui mais...mais n'en profite pas..., fit Kao gêné en detournant la tête.

Lui qui était le grand patron de la police la plus respecté et crainte, était maintenant là couché, à la merci de quelqu'un qui plus est un de ses propres employés.

-Je sais Kao...je sais que ce que tu m'offre je suis le seul a en avoir la chance...je t'aime...je t'aime tellement.

Et il l'embrassa. C'est vrai que depuis qui l'avait connu, Kaoru ne c'était jamais sentit si heureux et au diable les réactions qu'en tout le monde l'a appris et oui il aimait un homme, un de ses agents et alors il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et là il le voulait. Die savait tout ça et il comprenait, il lui tourna délicatement sa tête et pris possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et tendre. Il lui enleva enfin sa chemise et reprit ses carresses et milles baisers. Ses mains se balladaient le long du torse alors que sa bouche était occuper à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Lorsque ses mains se diriger un petit peu trop près son l'entre-jambe Kaoru ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, ce qui exité encore plus le roux. Il s'amusa à le faire languir, il Quand il commençait a s'approchait trop près, Die remonter ses mains, les passait dans le dos avant de recommencer. Il délaissa le lobe pour continuer dans le cou. Die titilla les petits bout de chair qui pointaient avant de les mordiller à leur tour. Les gémissement du blond se firent plus nombreux, et plus fort lorsque son petit ami froller la bosse qui s'étit fomer au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le roux le regarda avec un regard légèrement prédateur, il le voulait, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il s'occupa ensuite de la première barrière, il descendit lentement la femerture éclaire du pantalon, puis doucement l'enleva avant de le jetter un peu plus loin. Il enleva le sien également et reporta son attention momentanement sur les lèvres de son amant. De ses mains il carressa les cuisses, remonttant toujours plus près de l'entre-jambe mais s'en éloignant toujours rapidement pour faire duré le plaisir. Les gémissements c'était peu à peu transfomer en plaintes, il le fesait trop languir.

-Hum...oh...Die..oh...tu me torture trop...oh...

Le désigné compris qu'il fallait passer à l'étape suivante. Il enleva donc rapidement la dernière barrière qui le gêner, Kaoru poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Lui aussi commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Mais pour l'instant ce qui le préoccuper c'était le plaisir de son amant. Il déposa plusieur baiser a l'interrieur des cuisses en remontant très lentement, ce qui évidement fit redoubler les gémissements qui se fit plus fort lorsque il se rapprocher du membre tendu de son compagnon. Die fini par prendre en bouche l'un des glands, jouant avec de sa langue. Il s'occupa évidement de l'autre puis lécha entièrement la verge avant de la prendre en bouche. Après l'avoir humidifié il commença des mouvements de va et viens doucement, la respiration de Kaoru se fit plus sacadée au fur et a mesure qu'il accelléré.

-Oh oh Die...

Quand l'accèleration fut trop forte pour lui, Kaoru se deversa dans la bouche de son petit ami. Celui-ci se redressa après avoir avalé la semence, il se lecha les lèvres prit une nouvelle fois possession de celle de son amant avant de lui murmurrer de nombreux mots doux à l'oreille, qui eut pour effet de rendre encore plus rouge le visage de Kaoru. Il retira enfin son boxer lui aussi en soupirant de bien être. Il regarda son blond.

-Vas-y je te veux... maintenant..., dit celui-ci.

Comprenant parfaitement son impatiente après qu'il l'ai fait tant languir, il lui lui écarta délicatment les cuisses. Il approcha son membre tendu de son intimité et le pénétra le plus doucement possible. Il attendit un signe de la par du blond qui voudrait dire qu'il est prêt, celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Il commença alors ses mouvements de va et viens, plus il accèléré plus les gémisses se firent fort et roques, plus leur respiration se fit saccadée. Tant de plaisir les submergés, Kaoru s'était courbé sous tout ce désir qu'il avait en lui.

-Oh..oh oui...oh Die...plus vite...oh oui...oh...

En entendant les plaintes de son amant, le désigné accèlera le mouvement. Après quelques minutes il finirent par attendre l'orgasme tout les deux en s'embrassant pationnement, mettant dans ce baiser totu l'amour et le désir qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Die se retira ensuite délicatement et observa son chef d'ouevre, un Kaoru essayant de reprendre une respiration normal, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et les joues rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimait, il donnerait tout pour lui, il l'embrassa donc une nouvelle fois tout en le serrant contre lui. Après avoir retrouver une couleur et une respiration correct, ils se relevèrent et rammassèrent leur affaires. Il se rhabillèrent rangeant un peu. Une fois fait ils se regardèrent.

-Die...je t'aime tellement, fit Kaoru en se jettant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi Kao plus que tout.

Et ils restèrent un moment la, enlacer puis ils décidèrent d'aller manger mains dans la mains. A la cafette ils retrouvrèent Ruki qui fesait manger son petit ami lui même. Celui-ci souriait cette idée venait de son joli brun et il aimait beaucoup ses prises de décision.

Du côté de Miyavi quand celui-ci se réveilla il avait les joues rouges, il avait rêver qu'il embrasser Kai et il c'était réveiller. Son coeur battait fort il n'arrêter pas de penser à lui, il regarda l'heure.

-Oh putain déjà 12h rhoo...il me manque...il va me prendre pour un accro si je lui téléphone encore... rhaaa...

Il se laissa tombé sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...

Il se redressa et décida d'aller manger.

Vers 14h Die prit la relève de Toshiya qui fila voir Shinya.

-Shin Shiiiiiiiiin !!!

-Toshi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben je vien pour que tu donne les armes pour que je puisse aller tirer avec aller je l'ai veux s'teuplé s'teuplé !!! fit Toshiya en sautillant sur place.

-Oui oui d'acord, va chercher Kyo je te rejoins.

-Ouai super !

Et il fila dans le bureau du désigné. Il le retrouva affaler sur le bureau en train de dormir. Il s'aprocha doucement et donna un grand coup avec ses mains sur le bureau en criant.

-Debout Kyooooooo !!!!

Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut et failli tombé de sa chaise. Il regarda qui avait oser le réveiller.

-Salaud Toshi j'vais t'apprendre à me réveiller !!!

Et le blond se mit à la poursuite du brun dans tout le bureau le menaçant avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

-Héhé louper et puis tu cours pas assez vite t'as des petites jambes, se moqua le brun.

Kyo s'arrêtta le regard encore plus menaçant que d'habitude.

-Alors la Toshi tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !!

-Oh oh

Toshiya eut du mal cette fois a rester hors de porter du blond, c'est qu'il courait vite quand il était enrever. Heureusement pour lui Shinya arriva avec dans les bras le fameux carton. Le brun se cacha derrière lui.

-Shin protège moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Je...je l'ai réveiller et je...j'ai dit qu'il avait des petites jambes...

Le châtain se poussa alors pour laisser accès a Kyo a sa prochaine victime.

-Tu l'as chercher c'est ta faute, répondit-il.

-Mais...bon et ben tu auras le poids de ma mort sur ta conscience alors.

Shinya soupira et arrêta Kyo.

-Calme toi Kyo, il voulait juste te prévenir qu'il aller essayer les nouvelles armes au stand de tire et savoir si tu voulait venir ?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond fila comme une fusée au stand désigné en criant de loin.

-Bon vous vous grouillez ou quoi !

Les deux désignés ne furent qu'à moitié surprit par sa réaction et le suivirent. Une fois arriver Kyo aller se jetter sur les armes mais Shinya l'en empêcha.

-Kyo mais soit pas si précès.

Ouai mais lui demander d'attendre alors qu'on lui propose de tirer avec des armes en expérimentation c'est comme dire à Die de pas embrasser Kaoru: impossible. Shinya fini par céder et laissa ses deux amis faire leur choix d'armes.

-Et faites attention hein, ne les casser pas ni ce qui nous entoure, je veux pas de problème moi, fit le châtain.

-Mais t'inquiète Shinya, répondit Kyo en sortant la plus grosse arme avant de tirer.

BOOM !

-Kyo....

-Hey j'ai rien fait c'est lui qui dégomme tout, d'ailleur vut le trou que ça a fait je l'adopte déjà.

-Kaoru va me tuer, murmura Shinya.

-Hey Kyo regarde celle là j'adore son aspect, dit Toshi, j'espère qu'elle vise bien......BAM....yes en plein d'en le mille !! Tu veux pas essayer Shin ?

-Non merci...

-Bah tu sais pas ce que tu rates.

Il passèrent leur après-midi à s'amuser avec les armes, cherchant la perle rare, sous les yeux de Shinya qui craignait de plus en plus pour lui, y'avait quelques dégats.

Die quand à lui était en train de surveiller le suspect. Il était très heureux et n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

-Aaaaaah....,soupira-t-il.

-Et voilà maintenant c'est le troisième qui débloque, mais putain envoyé moi en prison mais me laisser pas ici avec eux !!! fit Kabura à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre le mur.

-Oh mais faut rester zen, la vie est belle....sauf pour toi m'enfin...

-Ouai ben j'veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

-Toi tu vois ça m'étonnerais que tu trouve l'amour...surtout que tu vas finir ta vie en tôle...

-Hey ! Qui te dis que je finirais ma vie en prison.

-Facil, on est les meilleurs tu ira au tribunal dans deux jours et rien ne pourra l'empêcher.

-C'est ce que vous croyez mais vous verez.

-T'emballe pas trop....et voilà t'es content tu vas me déprimer rhoo tu te rend compte que je doit attendre Kao jusqu'à ce soir. Humf !

-...

Ils évitèrent de se reparler jusqu'au soir. Die préfèrant repenser à son blond regardant le vide un sourire éclairsissant son visage.

Vers 14h30, alors que Ruki était assis sur le genoux de Reita a l'embrasser, Uruha quitta le bureau.

-Bon j'vous laisse vous bécoter j'vais voir Aoi.

-Humhum

-Tsss alors vous deux...

Et il partit, il rentra dans le bureau du brun après avoir frapper.

-Euh...tu voulait me voir ?

-Euh...oui...je voulais te parler...

-D'hier soir ?

-Je...oui.

Aoi se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son ami.

-Je...tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi et je t'aime beaucoup...

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime bien...mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Je...je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, pour mieu te connaître...

-Je...je ne comprend pas...

-Je...je...rhoo...je t'aime !

Et il se jetta sur les lèvres de son vis à vis après cet aveux. Uruha fut tellement surprit qu'il ne réagit pas, c'était étrange... Mais lorsqu'Aoi aller arrêter le baiser, le châtain se ressaisit et mit plus de fougue dans le baiser, ils n'allèrent cependant pas plus loin et se séparèrent par manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Uruha brise ce silence.

-Je t'aime aussi...je ne penser pas que tu pouvais t'interresser à moi...

-Et pourquoi pas, t'es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormement et en plus quand tu viens ici avec tes tenues toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres comment voulais tu que je ressiste ?

-Je...merci...je...je peux rester ici avec toi ?

-Bien sur...

Ils restèrent donc dans le bureau d'Aoi toute l'après-midi à discuter pour mieu se connaître. Aoi qui tenait les mains d'Uruha dans les siennes jouant avec, les carressant. Le châtain rougissait à tous ses gestes d'attention, ses sourires, il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait l'amour au près d'Aoi, savoir que son amour était ressiproque le soulagea d'un poids. Il se sentait appaisait et heureux.

Du côté de son ami Ruki.

-Dis Rei, ça fait un moment qu'il est là bas, tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

-Mais non mon Ruki je dirais même que c'est très bon signe.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui et puis on est seul maintenant...

Et il l'embrassa tendrement osant même passer sa main sous la chemise de son brun.

Du côté de Miyavi, celui-ci était assis sur son lit son portable devant lui, mais bizarrement chez Kai la même pose était répété. Chacun attendant un coup de fils de l'autre. Ils ne ressistèrent que très peu de temps avant de prendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro voulu. Seulement ils le firent en même temps donc aucun ne put répondre. Ils retentèrent plusieur fois, au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent à se joindre et c'est Kai qui appella.

-Euh...allo Miyavi ?

-Kai c'est toi ?

-Oui...je...j'ai eut du mal pour t'avoir.

-Mais j'essayer de t'appeller moi aussi.

Tout les deux rougir en pensant que l'autre aller peut-être le prendre pour un accro. Maintenant ils avaient peur de parler.

-Je...je voulait te parler...mais peut-être que tu es occuper ? Demanda Kai.

-Non...non je...je suis très heureux de t'entendre je...tu...me manquais...

-Je...je..moi aussi...

Ils parlèrent longuement et se promirent de se revoir le lendemain.

-Donc on se voit demain d'accord ? Je te téléphonerais pour te dire où, ça te va ? Demanda Miyavi

-Oui avec plaisir, j'ai...hâte de te revoir....

-Moi aussi...

Et ils se raccrochèrent. Maintenant Miyavi devait trouvait le meilleur endroit pour emmener Kai, il faudrait qu'il demande à Aiji.

D'ailleur celui-ci passa l'après-midi en cuisine avec Maya.

-Dit euh...je fais bien comme ça ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui attend tourne tout ça un peu plus vite sinon ça va faire des grumaux.

-Ok...c'est génial que l'on fasse un gâteau, en plus au chocolat j'adore !

-Je sais, ensuite tu m'aidera à faire notre diner.

-Ouai !

-Pas de bataille d'accord.

-Oh...si on peut plus s'amuser, fit Maya en reposant sa spatule.

Ils cuisinirent donc toute l'aprème, Aiji montrant à son ami comment réparer ses bourdes. Lorsqu'ils mangèrent leur repas Maya fut très content de savourer un plat bon et dont il avait aider à la réalisation.

-Oooooh c'est super bon !

-Ben tu vois que t'es pas si nul, fit Aiji en emmenant le gâteau.

-Ouai mais tu m'as aider...

-Rhoo.

-Nioooh chocolat ! Mais bizarrement j'en prendrais qu'une part.

-Voyon t'es pas obligé tu va pas être malade encore et puis si c'est le cas je suis toujours là.

-Oui je sais...merci.

Ils s'installèrent, après avoir fait la vaisselle, sur le canapé.

-Gnaa rester debout a faire de la cuisine ça fait mal au dos, ça m'étonne pas que je suis pas doué.

-T'as mal ? Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, il commença a masser les épaules.

-Tu veux bien te coucher ?

Maya ne répondit pas mais le fit. Le châtain se mit au dessus de lui et commença des mouvements pour soulager le dos de son ami.

-Ca va comme ça ?

-Oui...*baille* tu es vraiment doué pour les massages.

Après quelques minutes le blond fini par s'endormir. Aiji se redressa et mit une couverture sur lui. Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Maya...

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller se coucher lui aussi, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Maya ne dormait pas vraiment et ce geste l'avait fait rougir, il repensa à ça et eut un peu de mal à se rendormir.

De son côté Kyo avait reprit sa place de veilleur du suspect. Toshiya et Shinya était encore là.

-Je vais me faire démolire par le boss..., se plaint le châtain.

-Mais non Shin on a presque pas démolis tout le mur, le rassura Toshiya.

-C'est sencès me remonter le moral ça ?

-Ben...ouai.

-Je suis mort...

-Mais il a raison le mur il tient toujours debout, à l'inverse des gens auquel on a à faire, fit Kyo. Toi t'as de la chance Kabura.

-Et s'il te plait le tue pas ce soir sinon j'peut aller faire mon testament, reprit Shinya.

-Tu t'en fait pour rien, dit le brun.

-Bon j'y vais...Kyo s'il te plait ne va pas t'amuser avec mes scalpels pour torturer Kabura si il est pas entier ça va encore me retombé dessus, fit Shinya en s'éloignant.

Kyo bougonna un peu et sortit plusieurs petits outils qu'il avait piquer dans le labo sur la table.

-Non t'en avais vraiment prit...et ben Shin est trop fort il l'a tout de suite devinait, dit Toshi.

-Mais je voulais m'amuser fait chier.

-Je sais je sais je te comprend....en manque de sang et violence...rhaaa c'est pas juste pourquoi ils réagissent pas je veux descendre du yakusa moi !

-Moi j'men fou si c'est pas des yakusas tant qu'on m'autorise à le buter !

Kabura qui les observait se dit que la c'était le sommet, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour endurer ça...tuer des centaines de personnes et alors eux aussi voir plus, faire des attentats et alors c'est rien fasse à eux. Ils restèrent tout les deux à se plaindre pendant un moment avant que Toshiya ne reparte, laissant Kyo s'amuser seul. Il prit une photo qu'on avait fait de Kabura, il l'accrocha au mur et lança dessus tout les scalpels qu'il avait ramener. Il viser toujours les yeux bizarrement et ça le fesait marrer. Il était en revanche énerver lorsqu'il le loupa pour atterir dans le cou. C'est ainsi qu'il passa sa nuit.

* * *

Vila vila qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ?

laisser vos opinions ^^

marchii kisu kisu


End file.
